Just Gets Better With Time
by Carllide
Summary: This story involves Byakuya, Gin and the Kuchiki Noble Family. Byakuya is in danger but his true love will not let anything happen to him. What's at stake: his family. Bya/Gin story Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

In the woods, on the edge of Seireitei, a couple rendezvous at the spot that gives them the most privacy.

"Are you sure the plan is going to work?" the woman whispered leaning back on a tree.

"Yes, we are in the final week of testing. We should be ready by next week. It will be the only time that it will work with the least amount of suspicion," whispered the man with his hand on the tree, leaning in to look into the woman's eyes.

"I am just ready to get this over with. The longer we wait, the longer it will take for us to gain control," the woman whisper loudly.

"Shush, you don't want anyone to hear us," the man said as he place his finger on her lips. He removed his finger and placed his lips on hers. She started to struggle but gave into her passion. He broke from her lips and started to kiss and nibble at her neck.

_A sound of leaves rustling_.

She closed her eyes then she stopped him. They froze.

"Did you hear something?"

It was quiet. They looked around. She nervously wrapped her arms around herself. A slight breeze moved around them. She gave a slight shutter.

"I will be glad when this is over. I am so tired of sneaking around," she said as she straightens her hair and clothes. "What if it fails?"

"We do have a backup plan. With that one in place, it still will succeed," the man whispered as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Come with me, l have something to show you. It will ease your mind some," the man said as he pulled the woman toward a clear area in the woods.

As they walked away, someone came out of hiding to follow them. He made sure that he was not seen or heard. He always loved to play the cat and mouse game. When the coupled stopped the man looked around to make sure no one was following them. There, he pulled out his katana and sliced in the air. It opened to another dimension. The man escorted the woman into the dimension. The opening began to close behind them. Before the opening fused together, the other man took his katana and placed it in the seam. He was able to separate it a little to peer in. He was surprised at what he saw. He pulled his katana out and the seam fused together. Then it was gone.

"Plan?" he thought to himself. "What is this plan for control?" He sheathed his katana and started to walk toward his house. A slow step turned to a flash step. He stopped at the door. The man noticed that the barrier around his house had been invaded. He only knew of one person that he would allow passing through his barrier. He walked through it and entered his house. He felt the reiatsu coming from his bedroom. It was a warm spiritual pressure that made him smile. He quietly walked through the house, careful not to startle the person in his house. He made it to his bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he looked and saw his lover sleeping in the bed. He also saw the bottle of sleeping pills on the night stand.

"_Trouble sleeping again_," he thought to himself as he quietly walked over and kissed his lover's forehead. He picked up the bottle of pills and read the label. He placed it back on the table. He decided to undress and ease into the bed. When he turned to look at his lover, he saw two sleepy eyes trying to open and focused on him.

"What took you so long? I tried to stay awake but I just couldn't relax. So I took one pill to help me."

"You know I don't like you taking the pills to help you sleep, but I am here, so you can sleep now. No one will bother you," he said and he drew his lover closer to him.

"Thanks. I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Byakuya."

* * *

_I had a friendly bet with a friend. Let's say a friendly wager. Titans vs. Colts (NFL). Whoever lost had to write a story. Specific ideals come from the winner. Well, I lost. This is my task; do a Gin and Byakuya story. I thought to myself, I could do this. I gave my friend my idea for a story. Since I lost, and he liked the story 'So He Creeped', he laid out the characters for me and I have to fit them in my idea. So here goes and have to get three chapters up before 8 January 10. Details to follow._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well, I got the rules of the bet I lost for the story:_

_Opposite story. Gin is the dominant one and Byakuya is his mate_

_Byakuya is to get pregnant_

_Introduce other characters, at least one female_

_This is a challenge but I'm a good sport. I had written five chapters but now I have to edit all. Now I have to develop these other characters. So with that, the next chapter I will try to develop the female character. Thanks bornintodarkness and ichkak for the reviews. It's going to get better. _

_#---------#_

Gin held Byakuya until he was still. He always liked the way Byakuya's hair felt as he ran his fingers through it. Gin made Byakuya take the kenseikan out of his hair when they were together. Byakuya was just 'Bya' when he was in his house. "_I am the head of this household when you are here, Bya_," Gin would joke with Byakuya just to get him to relax.

Gin stared at the ceiling as he tried to figure out why Byakuya had to take a pill tonight. Then it dawned on him.

"_Kuchiki Family Meeting_," he remembered as he felt Byakuya's breathing become steady. "_Good_, h_e's finally gone in a deep sleep._"

Gin always hated when those family meeting would come up. Byakuya would become so anal about his notes and his protocol. But after the meetings, Gin would have to spend the next few days trying to calm him down.

Byakuya moaned in his sleep as he turned to get closer to Gin. He placed his he head on Gin's shoulder and his arm across his chest. Gin knew him well enough to know that when he takes those pills, all is not well in the Kuchiki Manor.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Bya?" he whispered as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. Before long, Gin knew that Byakuya would be waking up before the sun was up and out the door just at sunrise.

"_When you need to get some sleep, you come over here. I'll make sure no one bothers you_," he remembered telling Byakuya. He told him that because Byakuya said that he only sleeps for no more than two hours a night in the Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya said he felt uneasy because he hears footsteps at night. He thought Byakuya was being paranoid until he found out that one side of his family was pushing to remove him as head of the family. When he listens to Byakuya say that the meetings were becoming more harsh and confrontational, that's when he wishes he could tell him to just leave. He told him that at one of the meetings, the guards had to be called because of the confrontation between family members.

Gin turned his head to look at Byakuya. He looked at the pills and looked back at Byakuya. "_It must have been one of 'those' meeting._"

He stroked his cheek and leaned in and kissed him lightly. He thought how everyone has said Byakuya is cold and unfeeling, a by the book man. He even had his adoptive sister, Rukia, arrested for breaking a law. But when Byakuya was alone with him, his true feelings of conflict came to the surface. But he let his pride take over and became the face for the Soul Society. He even thought about how long it took Byakuya to become his friend and also his lover. But Gin knows, he is very protective of him and no one and he means 'no one' toys with Byakuya.

Gin yawned and moved as close as he could to Byakuya. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

#-------#

The next morning before the sun started to rise, Byakuya was out of the bed and in the shower. The sound of running water woke Gin up. When he came into the room to get dressed, Gin was sitting up in the bed.

"Come here Bya," Gin motioned him to sit on the bed. When he sat on the bed, Gin put an arm around him and hugged him. "What happened at the meeting?"

Byakuya looked down and started to sigh. "All is well. It was not a bad meeting." He turned to Gin and smiled. He lowered his eyes, turned his head and got up to continue to dress. Gin leaned back in the bed with his arms behind his head.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Gin asked.

"You know I have patrol this weekend with the new recruits. Do you have something planned for me when I come back?" Byakuya slightly smiled as continued to gather his things to leave.

"Probably, you know that I want to visit Poppa. We haven't seen him in a while." (_Poppa was the man who trained Gin in his swordsmanship. He took Gin in when was young and tried to keep him out of trouble. He was like a father to Gin._) "You just make sure you come back to me," Gin said and he got out of the bed and grabbed Byakuya from behind and kissed his neck. Byakuya turned around in his arms and planted a kiss on Gin's lips. It turned to a passionate kiss and Gin began to kiss on his neck and start down his chest. Byakuya closed his eyes but he snapped back to reality. He tried to break away from Gin. But Gin pulled him closer and tighter.

"Don't go," Gin whispered as he began to undress Byakuya. Byakuya tried to resist but he gave in. "It's been a long time since we had time alone together." Gin picked him up and carried him to the bed. He placed Byakuya gently down and straddled on top of him. He stopped and looked into his lover's eyes. They both smiled and started to kiss again. They made love until the sun came up.

They both decided to take the day off. Byakuya sent word to Renji that he would not be in and Gin sent the same word to Kira.

They stayed in the bed most of the day talking. Gin knew that Byakuya is more prone to talk about the meeting if he relaxed.

"Bya, how long have we been together?" Gin smiled as he stroked Byakuya's hair.

"Counting the time you put a ring on my finger? About eight years. Why?" Byakuya said as he held Gin hand in his.

"I know that you do not want to talk about this but have you thought about trying . . ."

Byakuya stopped Gin before he could finish his question. "Gin, please don't." Byakuya held on to Gin hand and his eyes started to water. "I can't talk about it now."

"Bya, it's been over six months. I want us to talk about it, because I do want us to try again," Gin said as he squeezed Byakuya tighter. He knew Byakuya would try to leave if he did not hold his hand. They were silent for a while. Byakuya looked at Gin.

_About nine months ago, Byakuya and Gin were on vacation in the outer areas Rukongai, visiting Gin's family. It was their anniversary. Byakuya told Gin that he was pregnant. It was planned pregnancy because Gin knew that Byakuya was born with both male and female organs. He could not get any woman pregnant but a man could get him pregnant. He and Gin decided to try for a year. They had success. Byakuya was the happiness he had been of years. Gin always was protective when it came to Byakuya but he went into over drive. When he and Gin would lie in the bed at night, Gin would place his hand on Byakuya's stomach to feel the baby. After a month, Byakuya was in love with the baby he was carrying. Now, Byakuya did not give up his roles as Sixth Division captain or head of the Kuchiki Family. That was a sore point and the start of many arguments between the two. One night after a bad argument with Gin and a bad family meeting, Byakuya went to his room to lie in his bed. He was in a lot of pain. He tried to hold on to hope that it was just exhaustion but in a few minutes, Gin came to him. Sensing something wrong, Gin carried Byakuya to Fourth ward to Unohana. She tried to save the baby but she could not. Byakuya mental state went down close to a breakdown. That is when he decided to place a birth control ring on his reproductive organs. Gin went along because Byakuya's mental state was more important than having a baby. The miscarriage made them closer and also made Gin suspicious of the Kuchiki family._

"It still hurts," Byakuya said with tear rolling down his face. "I'm scared that it could happen again. I just don't want my heart torn out again. I loved my baby."

Gin grabbed Byakuya and hugged him. "My heart was torn out too. But you are my rock. I didn't want to you lose you. If I could take the pain away, I would. I don't want us to stop because we are scared."

The tears on Byakuya's face were still rolling when Gin turned his face towards him. "If you do not know anything else about me, you know that I love you and that you are the most important thing to me. I will always be there for you."

Byakuya kissed Gin and laid his head on Gin's chest. After a few moments of silence, Byakuya looked at Gin. "I will go and talk Unohana tomorrow. If you are ready, I am ready. We will do this together," he said as he smiled at Gin.

"Promise me one thing. If…… I mean when you get pregnant, you will either give up being a taichou of the Sixth Division or being the head of the Kuchiki family." Gin said sternly.

"Gin, I can't………"

"I mean it. The reason you lost the baby was from the stress. I think it was from your family. I will not allow it again. I will take you away from here before I let anyone harm you or our baby." Byakuya looked at Gin. Gin was not smiling. He was very serious about that statement and Byakuya knew that and he kept his mouth shut.

As they lay in the bed, Gin asked this question out of the blue. "What is your aunt's name?"

"Mari Kuchiki, why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know the person who is causing problems for my lover," Gin said as he kissed Byakuya's forehead.

"She is not a blood Kuchiki. She married into the family. She feels that since I do not have an heir, her son, Seiji, should be able to challenge for the head of the family." Byakuya said as he started to yawn.

"Well, that's enough of that. You need to get some sleep," Gin said as he pulled him closer to him. "Both of us have a long day tomorrow."

Byakuya turned in to Gin and laid his head on Gin's chest. After a few minutes, Byakuya was fast asleep. Gin was not tired. He just looked at the ceiling. He started to think about what he saw last night.

"_I wonder if what I saw last night has anything to do with Byakuya and control of this family_." Gin thought as he held Byakuya tighter.

"What do they have planned for you, Byakuya? Anyone who wants that much control will take it or kill for it." Gin whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

"I would like to speak Kuchiki taichou?"

"He is not in. I will give him a message," Renji said as he began writing on pad.

"Tell him that Mira Kuchiki would like to meet with him," she said with a smug look on her face. "Tell him that it is of the upmost importance."

Renji was writing the message when Mira placed both hands on his desk and came face to face with Renji.

"Young man, you do not understand, I need to see him now!" she shouted.

"I told you that he is not in at this time. I will give him the message when he returns," Renji said as he stood up to meet her face to face. "Now if you will leave, I got work to do."

"I think you do not know who you are speaking to. My name is Mira Kuchiki," she yelled.

"I got it the first time, lady," Renji yelled back.

"How dare you….," she yelled.

"How dare you, what?" a monotone voice said.

They both looked in the direction of the voice. Byakuya was standing there in his stoic posture looking at both Renji and Mira. He walked up to Renji's desk.

"Do I have any messages, Abarai fukutaichou?" Byakuya asked as he was going through the inbox on Renji's desk.

"Yes, you do. I am here to speak with you," Mira said.

Byakuya's anger began to rise. Renji sat down and continued to work on his paperwork.

"The business that you have with me, is it pertaining to the Sixth Division?" Byakuya said in a monotone voice. His stoic face showed a very slight annoyance.

"No, but I ….. ," she began to speak . Byakuya cut her off.

"I will speak with at Kuchiki Manor. Please leave." Byakuya turned and went in his office and closed the door.

Mira was shocked that he spoke to her in such a manner. She looked at Renji. He had a smirk on his face. He did not have to look at her to know that she was upset. Mira turned and walked out the office. Renji continued to do his work because he knew that when his taichou closed his door he did not want to be disturbed.

Byakuya sat at his desk wondering what his aunt wanted. He was jarred out of the thought by the pain he felt near his stomach. He had just returned from Fourth Division where he had the procedure to remove the birth control ring. He had it the device added when he and Gin lost the baby last year. He knew Unohana encouraged him into it because of his mental state after the miscarriage. She ordered Byakuya not to do his patrol this weekend. He told her that he would be okay. She wrote it anyway and forwarded to the commander.

Byakuya looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He reached for the sheet on top and started to his work day.

#------#

Mira walked from the Sixth Division. She was angry of how Byakuya treated her.

"How dare he speak to me that way," she said as she continued to walk.

As Mira walked along the path toward the gate, people stopped and looked at her. She was a head turner. She was a woman with long black hair. Her skin was smooth and pale. Her lips were the perfect shape for kissing, as she was told. Her eyes were a perfect almond shape. The color of her eyes is what caught everyone's attention. They were light grey. The more you looked into her eyes, the colder they became. Her seductive eyes have made many of men and women fall in love with her.

Gin was standing outside talking in front of the Third Division with Kira. He noticed the woman walking away from a building. She stood out because of the brown color of her kimono. Gin also recognized her as the woman from the other night.

"Who is that woman, Kira? Do you know her name?" Gin asked as he continued to stare at her.

Kira looked. His face turned to disgust. "That, Taichou, is Mira Kuchiki. She is an aunt to Kuchiki taichou. From what I heard, she is someone you do not want to cross."

Kira continued to talk with Gin but Gin was not listening. He continued to stare at Mira. "_So, that is the aunt that Bya was talking about._" he thought as she continued to walk through the crowds.

"Taichou. Taichou. Are you listening to me?" Kira asked.

"Sorry. I have got a lot on my mind. Let's have a meeting after lunch. I got to check on some things." Gin ran into his office and took off his haori. He ran out of the office and started to walk in the direction of Mira. The closer he got to her the more he suppressed his spiritual pressure. He placed a bracelet around his wrist that would help him suppress it. Now no one could feel it. He followed her to the gate. She went through the gate and into town. He followed to a part of town where it was not many people. She went into a hotel. Gin waited around a corner. He wanted to see her come out. A few minutes later a man, he recognized from the other night, was going into the hotel. Although it was dark that night, it was no doubt that the man was Sosuke Aizen.

Gin smiled. '_Now_ _that I know the players, I got to learn the rules_.'

After about an hour, Aizen walked out of the hotel. After he disappeared in the crowd, Mira walked out. Gin wanted to find out about her. He followed her. As she walked, she kept her head down. Gin noticed that it was not out of respect. It was so no one would recognize her. But someone did.

Gin noticed that a woman stopped her. They did know each other. Mira and the woman started talking and then he saw that move. The woman placed her hand on Mira's cheek. She tried to kiss her but Mira stopped her. Mira looked around to see if anyone was looking. They started to walk again but took a detour down another street. Luckily for Gin, enough people were on the street for him to keep his cover. The two women walked until they came to a flat. The woman open the door for Mira and the two went in. Gin was able to stand outside of a window that was open but off the street. He heard the conversation between the women.

"I need my money. How long do I have to keep quiet, Mira?" the woman yelled.

"I have a plan in place. After the first phase, I should have all the control I need. I will be able to give you what you need to leave town and live very comfortable," Mira said as she started to kiss the woman.

"I've decided I don't want to leave. I want to stay here. I know of the family you trying take over and I know that the family has a lot of money. Now how would they feel if they found out that the person who is trying to head them was a prostitute?"

Gin heard a slap. A body fall and Mira started talking.

"You Bitch! Don't ever threaten me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just that . . . I miss you," the woman said.

The next thing Gin hears is kissing and moaning. That went on for a while until he heard the woman scream in ecstasy. But what Gin heard next sent a chill down his spine.

"What are you doing? Mira stop! Put down that knife!"

Gin heard noises like a stabbing noise over and over again. Shocked, Gin left but waited down the street to see Mira come out. After about ten minutes, Mira walked out on to the street. She looked as though nothing had happen. '_No blood_,' Gin thought as he continued to follow her back to the gate. '_How_?' he thought. '_She must was naked_,' Gin figured once she crossed through the gate, she walked in the direction of the Kuchiki Manor.

Gin walked back to his office and put back on his haori. He sat behind his desk. He thought about the events of this afternoon.

'_This woman will kill to get control_,' Gin thought as he tried to do work. He thought about Byakuya and how dangerous Mira is. '_That means she is going to kill Byakuya if he gets in her way_.'

Gin sat at his desk for the rest of the day not able to concentrate on his work. '_I have to talk Byakuya out of doing the patrol this weekend. I need a miracle to happen. If not, I will be with him on that patrol_,' he thought to himself.

When the evening came about, Gin walked to the Sixth Division. He quietly walked into the building to surprise Byakuya. He slowly walked across the floor to the office door.

"Hello Gin," Byakuya said with a smile on his face, not looking up from his papers.

"I could never sneak up on you, could I Bya?" Gin said as he sat in the chair in front of the desk. After a few minutes of looking at Byakuya reading papers, Gin interrupted him.

"Bya, are you still doing patrol this weekend?" Gin said still looking for a miracle.

Byakuya got up from his desk. As he made his way around the desk, he bent over in pain. Gin got to catch him before he fell to his knees.

"What's wrong, Bya?"

"I went to Unohana to have the procedure done today. I was going to surprise you after I came back from patrol but I am to be on bed rest for two weeks. So, I wanted to ask you if you could fill in for me this weekend."

'_Miracle_'

"Sure, I will do it for you but, why didn't you tell me about the procedure? I would have gone with you today. We are in this together, you know?" Gin said as he kissed Byakuya's forehead. Did she give you anything for pain?"

"Yes. They are on the desk. I may not take them because they are so strong. I will be knocked out the whole weekend."

'Second Miracle'

"Well, you will stay at my place this weekend, while I do your patrol for you, agreed?" Gin said as he scooped Byakuya up in his arms. Byakuya picked up his medicine and paperwork into his hand. This is one of the times he did not want argue or fight with Gin. He placed his head on Gin's shoulder and Gin flashed step to his place.

Gin carried him to his bed. He started to undress Byakuya and put is covers over him. Gin got a glass of water for him to take one of the pills.

"So, what did Unohana say?" Gin asked.

"Well, we have to wait a month before we can have sex again but everything else seems okay," Byakuya said as he handed Gin the glass. He then gave Gin a deep and passionate kiss. Gin started to kiss back but he had to break away from him.

"We better stop. Thirty days? I think I better get ready for this patrol because you are not playing fair." Gin got off the bed and went into the closet to pack some clothes. "What else do I need to take for the weekend?" When he did not get an answer, he walked back into the bedroom to see Byakuya across the bed asleep. Gin walked over and stroked his hair. He gave him a kiss. He got up and went to his desk. He wrote a note stating that he is to rest and stay in the bed until he gets back. He knew if Byakuya was feeling bad, he would stay at his place until he comes back. He finished packing and was out of the door. He placed a barrier around his house.

'_He should be okay. This is the week this plan was to start. Now, it's time for the game to begin._'

Gin flashed to meet the group for patrol.

* * *

The next chapter hopefully to develop Mira more. Hope all will enjoy the holidays. I know I am.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin sat at a field desk going over paperwork for the training of the recruits. He was busy checking off names when Renji walked in.

"Ichimaru taichou, may I come speak with you?" he asked.

"Sure Abarai fukutaichou. Sit down," Gin motioned for him to sit. After Renji sat down, he began his questions.

"Is my taichou ill?" Renji said as he looked to Gin face for some answers.

"I don't know. I was just told to report here and fill in for Kuchiki taichou. If there is anything going on with him and he wants us to know, he will let us know, especially you," Gin said as he tried to his best to look unconcerned.

"I guess I am concerned because he never misses anything. It is just not like him."

"Renji, if he did not feel you could handle things you would not be his lieutenant." Gin tried to get Renji to drop the subject. Before Renji could ask another question, Kira walked over to the two men.

"Ichimaru taichou, the recruits are ready," Kira said as he looked at the two men.

The three shinigami walked to the group. Gin proceeded to give out instruction and split the group into threes and instruct Kira and Renji to each take a group. Gin took the last group. His group was the first to go out.

As the night went on, Gin started to think about Byakuya and the idea of a baby in their lives. He wanted to be with him and not out here with a bunch a green recruits. He was jolted out of his thoughts when the pressure from a hollow. Gin stood up.

"Okay, this is it. Get ready," Gin said in a low voice to the recruits. He pulled his katana out and pointed in the direction of the pressure. A few seconds later, several hollows appeared. The recruits stood in fear. They were afraid to move.

"They won't go away if you stand still," Gin yelled. He ran up and sliced a hollow. The recruits followed Gin's lead. Within a few minutes, all of the hollow were gone. When the pressure was gone, Gin smiled. The recruits turned and looked at Gin. He could still see the fear in their faces.

"Well, you did great. Now comes the hard part, paperwork. Let's go back and let the other group come out," Gin said as the group started to walk back to the camp.

Gin lagged behind because he felt another pressure. Someone was behind him. He stopped. He smiled because he knew who was behind him.

"Aizen, What are you doing here?" Gin said as he looked over his shoulder.

Aizen came from behind a tree. "Gin, I. . . .I thought Kuchiki taichou was doing the patrol this weekend?"

"Well, he's not and I am here. You still did not tell me why you are out here?" Gin said as he turned to look at Aizen. He noticed the Aizen was angry. Gin knew Aizen's mannerism and when things did not go as planned, he becomes angry.

"Well, um, I was . . ." he started to say when Gin looked over his shoulder and saw her, Mira Kuchiki.

"I see you are not alone. I suggest you take your date somewhere else, because another group will be here soon." Gin chuckled as he turned and walked away. The further he got away, the more he became tense.

"_Tonight was the night. I am glad Bya was not here. Now they will become desperate. I got to get Bya out from here._" Gin thought to himself.

Gin flashed stepped to catch up to the group. He doubled back and hid behind a tree with his reiatsu suppressed.

Mira looked at Aizen. She did not hide her anger that Byakuya was not here.

"You told me that he would be here tonight. Where is he and who was that?" she yelled at Aizen.

"We have to go. Others are coming," Aizen said as he tried to lead Mira away.

"No," she yelled. "I am running out of time. Where is he?"

"He's not here. I don't know where he is. That was Gin Ichimaru, captain of the Third Division. He was filling in for Byakuya." Aizen said.

Mira pulled a knife out and placed to his throat. "I told you, I am running out of time. Now, either he disappears now or I will take matters in my own hands. Do you understand?"

Aizen looked at Mira. His eyes stared into her eyes. His hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"I will kill you before you pull your zanpakuto. I know all about you." Mira did not remove the knife until Aizen raised both his hands. "One week. That is all you have." Mira removed her knife and walked away.

Gin heard it all. Now he knew what he had to do. "_After the patrol this weekend, Byakuya will have to disappear_," Gin thought to himself. He flash stepped to the patrol group. As he was filling out his report, Gin started to get a plan together to get Byakuya away from his family and out of Seireitei. When Gin finished his reports, he had a plan in place. His only concern was if Byakuya will cooperate. How much could he tell Byakuya without him trying to get involved?

##---##

Byakuya got out of the bed. He was still light headed from the painkillers he took earlier. He went to the kitchen to fix him something to eat. He knew Gin was not much on cooking but he left enough food for him to make it through the weekend. He fixed a plate and walked toward the bedroom. He passed Gin's study. He walked in and sat at his desk. He turned in the chair to find a book to read. He laughed because majority of the books belonged to him. Gin was not much on reading. His book was on number games. Any time they went to the human world, they would pick up books to bring back to read. He would pick up novels and Gin would pick up puzzles. If Gin would pick up a book it would be a mystery novel or whodunit.

Byakuya looked over the books and found a children's book. It was a book his grandfather wrote for him to read to his children. It was two of them, a first and second edition. Byakuya knew the third edition was in the Soul Society's Library. It was the last books his grandfather wrote before he passed away. He pulled both of the books. He looked for the second edition. He remembered bringing the books over to here when he was pregnant. He wanted Gin to read it to the baby. After the miscarriage, he forgot about the books. As he was thumbing through the books, a piece of paper fell out. It was full of numbers and symbols. He smiled. He thought it maybe some of Gin's puzzles. He looked closer and noticed it was his grandfather's writing. He placed it in the first edition book and took both books. He thought as he left the study, that he would ask Gin to look at the numbers on the paper. His grandfather liked numbers and would write in code also.

Byakuya got back in the bed and ate his food. After the he finished, he started to read the book. As he read it, he noticed the grammatical errors. He remembered that he pointed it out to his grandfather. That is when, a week later, he came with the second edition. He kept the first edition just as a keepsake. Byakuya put the first edition of the book down and picked up the second edition. As he read the book, his eyelids got heavy. He got under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

##---##

Gin was back at his desk in his office. As he finished his paperwork, he sent word Ukitake to have a meeting with him. He sat at the desk and waited for Ukitake. A few minutes later, Ukitake walked in Gin's office.

"Gin, you wanted to speak with me?" Ukitake said with his usual smile.

"Hello, Ukitake. Yes, I did. It's about Byakuya."

"Is he okay?" He took a seat across from Gin.

"Yes, he is okay. I wanted your help with him."

"Help, how?" Ukitake said with a concerned look on his face.

"I know that you are his mentor and you know more about us than anyone. If something was bothering him, he would come to you," Gin said as he sat up in his chair.

"Yes, he would. But I want you to come to me also. I did promise your Poppa that I would watch over you also."

Gin knew that was true because Ukitake and Kyoraku were the only ones who attended Gin and Byakuya's ceremony.

"I know. I'm going to have to ask him for a favor also."

"What is going on with Byakuya?"

Gin proceeded to tell him about the incidents he encountered with Mira Kuchiki and Aizen. Also he told him that he and Byakuya trying to start a family.

"Where is Byakuya now?"

"He is resting at my place. I have a barrier around it so no one can get in or feel his spiritual pressure. When I leave here, I'm taking him away. He is going into hiding. It's the only way I can find out what going on and put an end to this."

Ukitake sat and looked at Gin. "When will you return?"

"I should be back in a week."

"Come see me first when you get back. Then we need to go see the Commander. From what you observed, it could be more to this than just the Kuchiki Family power struggle," Ukitake said as he mentally made a list of things that would need to be done to help Gin and Byakuya. "And are you both still thinking about a baby?"

"It is the only thing Bya is thinking about now. I know that is what I want Bya to only think about. I don't need for him to worry about anything else," Gin said. "I just don't want what happen last time to happen again. His state of mind is the most important thing to me."

Ukitake stood up and gave Gin a hug. "Don't hesitate to ask for help. I will go get him myself if need be. Both of you be careful."

"I know we will. I will give my life to protect him," Gin said to Ukitake.

##---##

When Gin got to his house, he felt Byakuya presence. He went to the bedroom. He was lying across the bed naked reading a book.

"Hello, Gin." Byakuya said as he got out of the hugged and kissed Gin. "I missed you so much. Can I go now since I was held prisoner all weekend?" Byakuya said as he held on to Gin. Gin smiled as he held on to him. Gin thought that he hopes a fight does not happen. They kissed for a long moment.

"'I'm going to take a bath. Wanna come with me?" Gin said as he scooped Byakuya in his arms.

"What if I refuse?" Byakuya said.

"What if I said, I want to start making our baby?" Gin said as he was carrying him to the bathroom. Byakuya gave Gin a long passionate kiss. "I guess you want to start too."

As they were relaxing in the tub, Gin was rubbing Byakuya's back as he lay on Gin.

"When we get through here, I want you to pack your things. I am taking you to Poppa's to stay." Gin waited for Byakuya to start arguing that he could not go because of obligation. After a few seconds, Byakuya said okay. Gin held him closer but was shocked that he did not argue.

"I know that I have a lot of work and family business but I knew you would take me away if we started to talk about starting a family. I also knew that was an argument I would not win." Byakuya looked up at Gin and smiled. Gin kissed Byakuya.

"Thank you. I know that you are giving up a lot."

"For our baby, I will give it all up."

They got out of the tub and ended up make love in the bed. They laid in the bed in each other arms.

"When are we leaving?" Byakuya asked.

"Tonight"

"I got to get Rukia out of the . . . ." Byakuya sat up suddenly.

"I will talk to Ukitake. She can stay with her division."

"I guess Mira will be happy that I will be gone for a while."

"Don't worry about it. She won't know." Gin smiled. '_That_ _will me a chance to keep tabs on her_,' Gin thought to himself.

"Well, when we have our baby, he or she will be the heir to the head of the Kuchiki Family. It is in the by-laws."

"Well, that is a choice that he or she will make at the appropriate time. All I want is a healthy baby and a happy you."

Gin got up out of the bed and started to get dress. Byakuya got up and dressed. He packed a few clothes and made sure he had his grandfather's books, both of them. He got his painkillers and went to the bathroom and flushed them down the toilet. He left his kenseikan and his scarf. He knew he would not need it where he was going. He walked up to Gin and grabbed his hand. Gin placed the bracelet on Byakuya's wrist to suppress his spiritual pressure.

"I promise you that I will always take care of you."

Gin kissed Byakuya and the both of them flash stepped away.

* * *

_With my new challenge, I had to rewrite a lot of my chapters. Now I got to do some flashback on Mira. I had to get Byakuya to the side for a few chapters. It like I get two stories going on in my head. I promise they will come together. Thanks to all._


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Mira Kuchiki was walking through the manor looking for Byakuya. It has been almost a week and no one in the manor knew where he was. She started to smile to herself thinking that Aizen had come through for her. She was walking to her room when she bumped into Keiji and Rie Kuchiki.

"Hello Keiji and Rie. How are you doing today?" Mira said. They bowed to each other.

"Have you seen Byakuya?" Mira asked as she kept her eye on Keiji. Keiji had the same physical features as Byakuya but his eyes were green and his hair was red. _Keiji Kuchiki was a cousin to Byakuya. He was also the person who ran the family business when Byakuya is away on missions with the Soul Society. Mira knew Keiji was the next in line to heading the family if Byakuya was to give up the position or if l he were to die_. "He has been missing for almost a week," Mira said with a slight concern look on her face.

"No we haven't. It is not unusual for him to disappear. He will just show up and dare any of us to ask where he has been," Keiji said as he smiled at Mira.

"He should be more responsible being that he is the head of this family," Mira said with a slight smile on her face. "We must do lunch soon. You two enjoy the rest of your day." Mira bowed to the two and walked toward her room.

As Mira walked to her room, she began to wonder if Aizen had anything to do with Byakuya's absence or if Byakuya just left for a while. Either way, she knew she had to take advantage of the time to continue with her plan.

Mira decided to go bathe in her garden tub. She took hair down. Her jet black hair fell down her back to the top of her hips. She stripped off her clothes. She looked her body in the full length mirror. She admired how her breasts were firm and big. She ran her hands over her nipples. Her body ached as she started to get moist tingly feeling between her legs. She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked to the garden tub. The water in the tub was warm and soft. She slowly lowered herself in the tub. She dipped her head under the water. She stayed under close to a minute. When she came up she threw her head back as she came up and took a deep breath. She lay back in the tub and closed her eyes. She felt a presence coming toward the bathroom.

"I wondered how long it would take you to see me," Mira said. She did not even bother to open her eyes.

"I tried to get here earlier but he would not let me go. He wanted to come with me," the woman said to Mira.

Mira smiled at the thought. "That would have been a very interesting, don't' you think Rie?"

Rie's petite naked frame stood in the door to the bathroom. Her long dark hair hung half way down her back. Her dark eyes looked over the body of the woman in the tub. Her body lusted after the woman in the tub.

Mira sat up and motioned the woman in the tub with her. Rie got in the tub and gave a passionate kiss to Mira. Rie continued to kiss Mira on the face and down her neck. Rie dragged her lips across her breast until she found her nipple. She licked her tongue around Mira's nipple. She sucked and tugged until the nipple became erect. Mira moaned with pleasure as Rie attacked her nipple. Mira placed her hand on Rie head and started to play with her hair. Then she took her hair and twisted in a knot. She jerked her head back. Mira stood in the tub and pulled Rie up by her hair. Rie cried out in pain. Mira pulled her close to her and their heads were side by side. Mira smiled at Rie and stared into her eyes. Mira leaned in and kissed Rie. Her tongue probed into Rie's mouth until she felt Rie relax. Mira placed a hand on Rie's breast and she found a nipple; she began to twist it until Rie gave a cry. Mira pulled harder on Rie's hair as she began to kiss down her neck. She continued until her mouth found the nipple she was playing with. She brushed her teeth over it and began to suck and do small bites on the nipple. Mira let go of Rie hair and pushed her up against a wall. Mira continued to play and tease Rie. Her body was starting to tremble and shake. She took her breast and began to squeeze and knead them. Mira began to get on her knees and kiss down Rie stomach. Rie's breathing became deep and heavy. Mira's tongue explored the navel on Rie's flat tone stomach. Mira went down and began to play the dark hair on Rie's crotch. He tongue began to probe deeper and deeper. Rie began to cry out. Then Mira stopped.

"Please, please, don't stop," Rie whispered as she placed her hands on Mira face.

Mira looked up at Rie. "You must do the thing I asked you to do so that we can be together."

"I can't. I just can't do that." Rie's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You must do this. Then I will belong to you," Mira said as she stood up and placed a hand on Rie's face. "I will be yours always." Mira leaned in and kissed her hard and passionate.

Mira got out of the tub and went into the room. Rie followed Mira into her room. Mira was putting on her robe. She took a towel and started to dry her hair.

"You must get ready to go. We don't want anyone to get suspicious of us," Mira said to Rie. Rie began to get dressed and dry her hair. They both were silent. When Rie finished dressing, she stood in front of Mira and gave her a kiss.

"Remember what we talked about. I will be your forever," Mira whispered in her ear. Rie smiled and left the room. Mira turned and looked in the mirror. She started to smile. Her plan to take control of the Kuchiki family was slowly coming together.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. It is just a matter of time before this is all mine."

Mira began to laugh out loud.

* * *

_This is a short chapter on Mira. I am sorry about the sex scene. I am not good at writing those. But I tried my best to an insight to her character. I am rewriting the next couple of chapters to get Gin and Byakuya back in the story. Thanks to all emailed me. _


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin and Byakuya made it to a small town outside of West Rukongai which Gin called home. This is where his adoptive parents lived. His adoptive father, Kyoshi Naoka, owned a restaurant. He lived there with his wife, who was Gin's adoptive mother, Aimi who was a midwife. _When Gin was a young boy, Aimi found him sleeping in the alley near their restaurant. She brought him home to Kyoshi to feed him, clean him up and help him find his family. Gin would leave but always come back. After a few months, Gin never left again._

Gin was sitting at a desk writing notes about the events of the last couple of weeks. He would stop writing periodically to look at his bed at Byakuya. After they arrived, Byakuya was physically exhausted. Aimi, who Gin called doctor mom, said that Byakuya pushed himself on the trip. Byakuya was tossing and turning in the bed. He would moan every now and then while trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. Gin would start back writing his notes when Byakuya would be still.

Gin was trying to find a starting point of it all. '_Everything points to Mira Kuchiki_,' Gin thought. He listed the things he knew:

1. Mira Kuchiki married into this family.

2. The dead woman; stabbed by Mira

3. Meeting with Aizen

4. Byakuya's miscarriage.

Gin stared at the list. He threw the list down and rubbed his eyes. "I am missing something. I need something," Gin said to himself. He opened his eyes and saw Byakuya looking at him smiling.

"A puzzle giving you trouble?" he said sitting up in the bed. "Want some help?" Byakuya was trying to get out of the bed when Gin got out of his chair and walked over to the bed. He fell on top of Byakuya and started to kiss him. They undressed each other and made love.

After their love making session, Gin held Byakuya in his arms.

"When are we going back?" Byakuya whispered to Gin. Gin took his hand and brushed the hair that had fallen in Byakuya's face. He looked in his eyes.

"You're not going back," he said. Before Byakuya could protest, he continued. "Not now, maybe, later. I want to make sure that you are okay and things are safe for you to come back."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Byakuya looked at Gin. He started to become angry. "You're doing it again." Byakuya got up out of the bed. Gin got out of the bed and followed him. They headed over to the desk. "What are doing over here?"

"Don't looked at my…..list." Gin forgot to put the list away. Byakuya picked the list up and read his list. The fourth item took his breath away. "Gin? What does this mean?" he said as he looked at him. The confusing look on Byakuya's face made Gin stop and think before he spoke. He decided to tell him the truth.

"Bya, after the miscarriage, it bothered me that all was well with the baby until you started having those meetings with Mira. In the hospital, you were so upset. You kept saying she killed our baby. At that time, I promised myself two things: one, I never want you cry like that again and two, I will kill anyone who hurts you. At that moment, Mira Kuchiki became a target for me." Gin said as he stood in front of Byakuya.

He took his list from Byakuya's hand, put back on the desk and hugged Byakuya. Byakuya hugged him tighter and the tears flowed. Gin knew anytime the subject of the miscarriage would come up, Byakuya would break down. Gin picked him up in his arms and carried him back to the bed. He held him until he cried himself to sleep. Gin's mom told him that Byakuya's hormones are not stable and he would be very emotional for a couple of weeks.

Gin stared at the ceiling as he held Byakuya. He started to go over the list in his mind. He stopped as his mind kept hitting a block. He was restless. He slowly got out of the bed. Byakuya woke up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"I need to get up. I have been in the bed a little too much lately. I want to go walking tonight," Byakuya said as he got out of bed and was looking for clothes to put on. He walked in the bathroom and turned on the water. He looked back at Gin and motioned for him to come in the bathroom with him. Gin got up and ran in the bathroom. He closed the door.

After a couple of hours they came out the bathroom. They were getting dressed when the books on the night stand caught his attention.

"Bya, what are these books?" he asked as he picked them. The paper with the numbers fell to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. Byakuya fell on the bed beside Gin.

"Oh yeah, I found this in your study. My grandfather wrote this book for me to read to my children. I got the first and second edition. The third is in the library. The first edition had some mistakes. I showed it to my grandfather and he made the corrections. The first edition had this paper with numbers on it. It looked like a puzzle so I brought it for you to work on."

"I'll look at it when we get back," Gin said as he put it on the nightstand. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Gin yelled. Aimi, walked in.

"I got to give Bya a quick check up. I want to make sure he is okay and the way you two have been going at it, I would not be surprised if you broke something," she said with a big smile with a slight laugh. "Gin, you go downstairs and talk to your father. I will send Bya down in a few."

Gin finished dressing, gave Byakuya a kiss and walked out the room. He went downstairs. He saw Kyoshi reading his inventory list. He sat at a table with his father. Gin always liked talking to his father because he would make Gin think things through. Plus, he told him earlier that he should tell Byakuya about his suspicion of him being in danger. He was a man who was always spoke his mind; straight and to the point.

"Gin, have you talked to Bya?" Kyoshi asked as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, I told him that he was not coming back with me. He took it hard."

"Does he understand why he's not going back?"

"Poppa, I didn't tell him all the things but he knows why I am not taking him back."

"What didn't you tell him?"

Gin took a deep breath. He looked at his father. He balled his fist. "Poppa, they are trying to kill him."

Kyoshi leaned back in his chair, took a deep breath and looked at Gin. "Why, do you think this?"

"It's about power. Bya has it and some members of his family want to take it away from him. I want to make sure that he keeps it." Gin sat back in his chair waiting for Byakuya to walk down the stairs.

"Son, you do what you have to do. We will watch over Bya and protect him. You stop these people. When you and Bya come back from walking, go over your notes. In the morning, we'll go over what you have. A fresh pair of eyes can't hurt," Kyoshi said touching his glasses with a big smile on his face.

Aimi and Byakuya were walking down the steps. Gin and Kyoshi stood and walked to them. Kyoshi put his arms around Aimi and gave her a kiss. "Since they are going out, what do you want to do?" Aimi smiled and looked at Kyoshi.

"Let's get something to eat and later we might…."

"Byakuya Kuchiki Ichimaru, are you ready for our date?" Gin asked as he helped Byakuya with is coat.

"Yes I am, Gin Ichimaru," Byakuya said as he turned and placed a quick kiss on Gin's lips. They both started walking out of the door. Gin grabbed Byakuya's hand and they walked down the street.

#------#

Keiji Kuchiki was relaxing in his tub. His wife, Rie was in the other room brushing her hair.

"Rie, come here," Keiji yelled from the tub.

Rie continued to brush here hair. "I'll be there in a minute."

Keiji had a bottle of sake on the stand next to the tub. He poured himself a bowl full. "I wonder what Byakuya is doing now." He took a gulp of sake and leaned back in the tub. "He is probably somewhere lying up with some man whore he met outside the gate." Keiji laughed out loud. _Keiji never liked Byakuya. Keiji was considered to be weak next to Byakuya. Byakuya always beat Keiji in all competition. The one thing he could beat him at was producing an heir. He knew Byakuya was gay. He then married a female, Hisana. Keiji thought he married her so that he could produce an heir, then Byakuya would have beaten him again. "_One thing I can say for him, he did love her," he whispered to himself. _He married Rie to produce an heir. He didn't love her but he thought with an heir to the great Kuchiki Family, she would have some usefulness. She never got pregnant. One time, Hisana had a pregnancy scare, so everyone thought. Keiji was not going to let that happen. He knew that a slow acting poison could go undetected and get rid of the child._ _But she was not pregnant. Out of the whole incident, he learned one thing: Byakuya could not get Hisana pregnant. He learned that Byakuya could not get anyone pregnant._

Keiji was jolted out of his thoughts by Rie. She was standing in the door in a very sheer bathrobe. She let it drop to the floor. Rie walked to the back of the tub and knelt down. She placed her hand on Keiji's shoulders and started to massage them. He kept talking but she didn't hear a word that Keiji was saying. All she heard was the pounding of her heart.

"_I have to do this. This is the only way I can be with Mira_," she thought to herself. She began to push Keiji down under the water. He was stronger than her so he put up a fight. He grabbed her by her arms and tried to pull her in the tub. They both struggled. Rie still had Keiji under water but some way he was able to pull her in the tub and under water with him. Water splashed on the floor. The stand with the sake was knocked over to the floor. The struggle went on for minutes. Then silence.

#----#

Gin and Byakuya were back from their walk. They went to the room and were lying across the bed. They were playing silly little games with each other. Gin was happy to see Byakuya smile and laugh for a change. As they both were began winding down, Gin saw the book on the stand.

"Now how does this work," Gin asked as he looked at the numbers on the piece of paper from the book. Byakuya took the paper from Gin's hand. Gin tried to grab it but he put it out of his reach.

"Give me a kiss and I could probably give you a clue," Byakuya smiled. Gin gave him a kiss. It took his breath away. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Gin grabbed the paper back. He smiled. He took the book and thumbed through the pages. He looked at the paper and back at the book. "I figured part of it. Both the book and this piece of paper go together. Look at this first number," Gin said as he got off the bed and wrote the first set of numbers on a piece of paper.

3.24.2.-3.+5

"Bya, when you read my reports how do you mark my misspelled words?"

"I just correct them," he said. Byakuya got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Gin's neck.

"No, I mean how do you keep track before you correct them? You write down page, line and word, right?"

"Yeah. I write it down so you will know what I changed in your reports. Page, line, word."

"Well, you write this same way like your grandfather."

"Well, who do you think I learned it from," Byakuya laughed. Gin started to work on the puzzle.

"This number here says page three, line twenty-four, second word. I get the word mirror. Now I have to figure out what the negative three means and the positive five means."

As Gin got more into the puzzle, he began to ignore Byakuya.

"I'm bored. I'm going to your mother's study to find a book to read." Byakuya kiss Gin's cheek and walked out of the room. Gin didn't even notice he was gone. He was still staring at the numbers on the piece of paper. The word 'mirror' was part of number that he just wrote down. He wrote the next number down on the paper.

1.3.1

Gin turned to page one, line three and the first word.

"Kuchiki"

Gin wrote the word next to 'mirror'. "Mirror Kuchiki". Gin looked at the first number again. '_Think Gin, think._' "Three dot twenty-four dot second dot negative three dot positive five," Gin whispered. He read the whole sentence.

'The mirror against the wall cracked.' Gin read it over and over. He looked at the number. He stopped and looked up. He noticed Byakuya was in the bed asleep. He was holding a book but his eyes were closed. Gin got up and got a blanket. He walked over to the bed; he took the book from his hands, placed it on the nightstand and threw the blanket over him. He stroked his cheek. Byakuya opened his eyes and smiled.

"Make sure you leave me some space." Gin kissed him on the forehead. Byakuya smiled again and turned over. While he looked at Byakuya it dawned on him.

"Space," he said to himself. He went back to the table and looked at the sentence again. He wrote the sentence. Then he wrote the word mirror. Instead of negative three, how about minus three. Three spaces which means 'ror' which left 'mir', then positive five or add five spaces which stops on 'a'. Gin wrote the word 'mira'.

"Mira Kuchiki" Gin stared at the name. He smiled. He looked at a sleeping Byakuya.

"You did not know that you had the clue I needed all this time. Your grandfather knew something and he wanted you to find it," Gin thought to himself as he yawned. He looked at the piece of paper and the book.

"I will work on this with Poppa in the morning."

Gin got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down easy so not to wake Byakuya up. He lay down and got under the blanket. Byakuya turned over and put his arm around him.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Yes, I did but I will finish it in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Bya."

* * *

_I am sorry it took so long on this chapter but I had to rewrite it several times. I hope to have another chapter sooner. Thanks to all who reviewed and emailed. Enjoy_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin sat at his desk yawning while looking at the stacks of papers on his desk. "One thing I can say about Kira, he will keep up with paperwork," he thought to himself. He took a stack of papers and started to leaf through it. He began signing papers when his mind started to wonder.

_He didn't leave his parent's home until late at night. He had to wait until Byakuya was asleep. He traveled all night and arrived one hour before he had to report in to work. As he walked to third division, he sent word to Ukitake that he returned without Byakuya. He went straight to the shower room, he freshen and dressed for his day. _

"Taichou, Taichou?" Gin was snapped out of his daydreaming by Kira.

"Yes. What is it, Kira?"

"Good morning sir. Aizen Taichou is here to see you." Kira said.

"Send him in," Gin said as he picked another stack of papers to go over. Aizen walked in Gin's office and sat in the chair in the in front of his desk.

"Hello Gin," Aizen said with a slight smile, "how are you doing? Did you enjoy your trip home?"

"Yes, I did. My family is doing well." Gin looked at Aizen. He tried to keep his expression the same so that Aizen would not be able to pick up on his body language.

"So Gin, have you seen Byakuya?" Aizen stared at Gin. Gin continued to stare at Aizen. The silence seemed to go on for an eternity.

"No, I have not seen Byakuya. In fact, I," Gin pointed to himself, "have not seen him since," Gin seemed to be searching his mind to give a believable answer, "hmm . . . last captains meetings before I left for my vacation." Gin sat back in chair but he continued to stare at Aizen. Gin knew that he had to change the subject.

"What is that you want?"

Aizen looked at Gin with a puzzled look. Gin leaned forward in his chair.

"What are you asking, Gin?"

"No one comes to me unless they want me to 'do' something or 'fill in' for them," Gin said as he did the 'air quotes' with his fingers. He watched as Aizen began to relax. "Tell me Aizen, do you want me to fill in for you this weekend?" Aizen sat there with a puzzled look still on his face. Gin continued. "Is this your weekend for patrol?"

"No, No. My weekend is next weekend." Aizen started to chuckle. Gin sat back in his chair and smiled. "Why would you think that I would ask you that, Gin?"

"I have filled in for Ukitake, Kyoraku, Tosen and Byakuya. I feel as though I have done everyone's weekend except Zaraki. When it came to do mine, I thought I doing Ukitake's. He said well since you asked, he would allow me to do his also." Gin laughed, and then Aizen laughed.

Gin picked up his pen and started to sign his paperwork. Aizen was starting to leave. Gin wanted to let Aizen think he did not know anything.

"I didn't mention you in my report."

Aizen stopped and looked back at Gin. "What did you say?"

"I didn't mention you in my report. You know, the night I was on patrol for 'Byakuya' and I saw you with that lady." Gin started to smile. His face looked as though he came up with an idea. "Wait a minute, the reason you were looking for Byakuya was," Gin looked and he started laughing again. But this time he laughed harder. "Were you looking for him for a . . . . Threesome?" Gin laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. He caught his breath and started stacking papers. He got out of his chair and walked pass Aizen to Kira's desk. As he stood in front of Kira's desk, a hell butterfly flew in towards Gin. Gin held his hand out and it landed on his finger. Gin smile turned to a frown.

"I got to go to a meeting. Kira, don't make any plans for the weekend. I have a feeling we are on patrol again." Gin dropped off the papers on Kira's desk and walked out of the office with Aizen.

"Aizen, I am sorry about the statement with you and Byakuya," Gin smiled, "and your lady friend."

Aizen nodded and smiled. "You do not have to apologize, Gin. Your sense of humor is unique. I knew you were just joking."

"Aizen, I have one last question but I did not want to ask you in front of Kira. What is your connection to Byakuya? Why are you looking for him?"

"Gin, it's personal for me. I have been chasing Byakuya for years. I was always afraid to approach him. Now that he is slowly becoming approachable. I want a shot at him. That's all."

"Well, if I find him, I will let you know. Okay, 'Don Juan'?" Gin said with his most sarcastic smile. Gin turned and walked towards his meeting. Gin thought to himself. '_Although I know that Aizen wanted Byakuya_, _It will be a cold day in Hueco Mundo before I would allow Byakuya to even talk to him._'

Gin arrived at the Ukitake's home. He was greeted by Kyoraku and Unohana. Ukitake was seated at the head of the table.

"Gin, how is Byakuya?" Unohana asked as Gin sat at the table.

"He has been resting. He was asleep when I left. My mom said that she will make sure that he gets plenty of rest. When he feels up to it, he will be working at the restaurant. Overall, he is safe where he is for now."

"I know Aimi will make sure Byakuya will follow instruction." Unohana smiled.

"Gin, were you able to find out anything else about this situation," Ukitake asked.

Gin explained the story for Unohana and Kyoraku from the night of seeing the woman and man in the woods. How they disappeared behind an area in another dimension. He also told about how he found out the name of the woman and how she was connected to Byakuya. Gin also told them about how he followed Mira Kuchiki outside of a gate and how she killed a woman. The last thing he mentioned was the night of the patrol. How both Aizen and Mira were in the woods looking for Byakuya.

"Gin, is this when you decided that Byakuya needed to be removed from this situation?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yes," Gin answered. "You know that Byakuya and I have been together eight years. After the miscarriage, Byakuya has not been the same. I know because I see it in his eyes. It hurt him like his heart had been ripped out. After a while, I was ready to try again, he wasn't. But when he decided to try, I had to make sure that he would be safe. I know that he was ready because he was ready to give all of this up to have a baby."

"Gin, your case is compelling but you are the only one who has seen these events. We would need more to go on. Do you have more information for us?" Unohana asked as she put his hand to her cheek. Gin produced a book.

"This is a book that Ginrei Kuchiki wrote for Byakuya. He wrote it for Byakuya to read to his children. Note that this is a first edition. When Byakuya read it, he noticed mistakes and he pointed it out to his grandfather. He wrote another book and gave them both to Byakuya. Ginrei Kuchiki wrote a third book which I hope is still in the library." Gin opened the book to show them that it was a first edition. He next brought the paper with the numbers on it. They all recognized the writing.

"That is Ginrei's writing." Ukitake said in a low voice.

"This sheet, here, was found in this book. Byakuya recognized his grandfather's writing and kept it with the book. He knew it must have been a puzzle because of the numbers. Now, one thing that Byakuya does when he goes over my reports is he marks the mistakes on a piece of paper with page, line and word count. This started me on the solution for this puzzle. After I completed the puzzle I came up with this message." Gin produced a paper with the solution.

'Mira Kuchiki is Keiko Toshiko from the town of North Rukongai. A killer is among us.'

"Now, this is where I am. This is why I am glad I had removed Byakuya from here. I don't know where to go from here. I have two weeks before I go and bring Byakuya back."

"Gin, with this going on, I have to let you know this also," Unohana spoke in a low tone. "Keiji Kuchiki, Byakuya's cousin was killed, in his tub a few days ago. His wife, Rie, is suspected of killing him. Now she is missing. Mira Kuchiki claimed the body and stated that they would cremate his body. I think this has already taken place. If what you say is true, this would leave Mira Kuchiki one step closer to becoming head of the Kuchiki Family." They have sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Gin, one thing that I suggest is going to the archives. If there is any information on this Keiko Toshiko or Mira Kuchiki, it will be there." Kyoraku said.

"I will go there when I leave here. It will be a starting point," Gin said.

"Also, thinking of the way Ginrei Kuchiki left the clue in that book for Byakuya, I wonder did he leave any other clues in his writings. Does Byakuya have any of Ginrei's journals?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, we did move some boxes to my house after we got married. There are about four boxes in my study of Ginrei's journals," Gin said as he closed his eyes to visually see the boxes in his study.

"Well Gin, I hope you are as good at speed reading as you told me. It looks like a long night for you," Kyoraku smiled at him.

"Yep, it does. I can do this," Gin said with his smile.

"Gin, do what you can in two days and report back to us. We can cover for you with the commander. And do not worry about Byakuya. We can go get him if you can't," Ukitake said as he got up and placed a hand on Gin's shoulder.

"Well, let me go to the Information Center and start researching. I will come by with an update in two days. Thanks for helping me." Gin bowed to his elders and left.

#-----#

Gin was sitting in front a computer. His mind was racing with all the info he wanted to get. He was started his search with Mira Kuchiki. He got the usual information that he knew already. The next name he typed in was 'Keiko Toshiko'. A report came up. It said:

'The parents buried their daughter, Keiko Toshiko, who was burned in a house fire. The surviving daughter, Mira Toshiko, who was the twin to Keiko, survived with third degree burns.'

Gin tried to understand what he was reading. 'Keiko died in a fire? Mira survived?' Gin sat back and stared at the screen. He searched for other reports about the incident, when a different report caught his eye.

'Eri Makoto has been missing for two weeks.'

Gin read the rest of the report. He made notes from the article.

'She had been seen since it was reported by her friend, Rie Masako'. Gin made more notes and had a column for the names. '_Keiji's wife was named Rie_', Gin noted on his pad. His curiosity made him do this search on recent murders. Gin search and found a report of a body found in a house outside of the gate. A woman found stabbed several times. "I know about this. Please give me a name," Gin said as he continued to read the report. A name appeared at the end of the report. Sora Makoto. Gin made more notes on his pad.

He started the search using a census for locations. He found a location for Mira Toshiko.

"She is alive. She is in North Rukongai. District 48." Gin whispered to himself. "I will need to make a trip in the morning."

He finished his notes and sat back in his chair. He looked out the window and noticed it was dark and he was the only one in the computer area. He packed up his notes and left the building. He headed straight home. He entered his home for the first time since he took Byakuya away. That was when it hit him. He missed Byakuya. He placed his notes on his desk in the study. He went to the kitchen to fix himself something light to eat. Byakuya is the heavy cook in the house.

After he finished eating, he went to his study to locate the journals. Gin's brain was on overload. He found the boxes in the corner. He grabbed a journal and looked inside for the date. He found one dated about the time Keiji and Byakuya were in school together. Gin began to read. As his finger went down each page, his speed increased and as his speed increased, he gained more insight about Byakuya and Keiji. He stopped at an entry about Keiji. Gin stopped.

'_Byakuya told me that he did not like going with Keiji to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's research lab. Byakuya said that Keiji always asked about chemicals that kill things like people. Byakuya is so emotional.'_

Gin smiled as he thought how emotional Byakuya can get. He continued to read until he completed the journal. After that journal, Gin started to leaf through the others. He came across the journal that was started not long after Hisana died.

'_Ginrei wrote that he saw Byakuya's heart close. He saw how the life went out of his eyes. He let his pride takeover in front of him. Ginrei wrote how at night he would hear Byakuya cry for Hisana. Her death came so sudden after we thought she was pregnant_.'

Gin thought about Ginrei's description of Byakuya after Hisana's death. He remembered the same look in his eyes after the miscarriage. The breakdowns at night. . . .The crying. Gin snapped his attention back to why he was doing this. He decided to look into the last journal. Gin started to read and was blown away of how Ginrei was becoming suspicious of Mira. Gin took his time with this journal. He read about the confrontation he had with Mira in the death of Hisana.

'_Mira was surprised that I had figured out who she really was. How she had orchestrated the murder of Hisana. I know she told had something to do. She may not have touched her but she had someone to do it. She is not alone'._

That was his last entry. Ginrei died the next day.

Gin took a deep breath. He was tired and had a lot of information to process. He got off the floor and walked to his bed. He fell across the bed and closed his eyes. His mind was racing with all the information he gathered today. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes again. He began to slow his brain down. As he began to place the information he had in place, he began to smile to himself.

"Now, I understand." Gin knew what he had to do to bring all this to an end.

* * *

Sorry for so long. Football playoff season. I had another bet and I won. Vikings are not going to the SuperbowlThe next chapter will be better because I will tie all things together. Thanks for emails. Enjoy!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin woke up from a sound sleep. He jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the shower. As he stood under the shower his mind started to race again. He knew what he had to do. First he had to find Mira Toshiko. Then, his thoughts went to Byakuya. He wanted him back at home. He snapped back to the situation at hand. He had forty-eight hours to return to Soul Society. Gin jump out of the shower got dressed. He did not put on his haori. He wanted to look like a non seated shinigami. He changed his mind and changed in to street clothes. Gin packed a few things and notes and was out the door. He suppressed his reiatsu and flash stepped to District 48.

Gin stood staring at an empty lot which was the address where Mira and Keiko Toshiko had lived. He was looking at his notes when an elderly woman came out from the house across the street. She walked up to Gin.

"You lookin' to buy this here lot?" she asked. She looked at Gin over her glasses that rested half way down her noise.

"Is it up for sale? Who are the owners?" Gin asked the woman. She gave a crooked smile but continued to look at Gin.

"The people who owned this left it to their daughter, Mira Toshiko. She lives two districts over in home. Poor thing," the woman said. Her expression changed to sadness. "Would you like to have some tea with me? I can discuss this property with you." The elderly woman motioned Gin to her house. They walked across the street to her house.

It was spacious and neat. It was larger than it looked outside. Everything was in its place. "My name is Sango," the elderly woman said as she brought the tray to the table where Gin was seated. It had a teapot and two cups and a plate of cookies.

"My name is Gin. Thank you so much for inviting me to tea," he said. Gin looked at the woman closely. She looked about the age of Aimi. Then he thought she was a little older. Her hair was grayer than Aimi's but not as long. "Do you mind telling me about owner of the land across the street?"

Sango took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She smiled. "If you have time I will tell you the story. Not many people want to give time for an old woman but I will tell you."

"The girls who lived across the street were the most beautiful girls in the town. A lot of the other girls were jealous of them. Just imagine, having not one but two beautiful girls. They were identical twins, Mira and Keiko Toshiko. They were friends with my daughter, Rie."

Gin looked surprised when the woman said her name. "Rie, that's a beautiful name."

Sango eyes began to water. "Rie ran away from home not long after the fire, she and her friend, Sora." Sango lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes but continued her story. Gin felt as though she wanted to tell this story. He did not interrupt her. He wanted her to tell her story.

"It was five of them: Mira and Keiko Toshiko, Sora and Eri Makoto, and Rie Masako. They were always together. My Rie was a year younger but she loved playing with them. She was especially close to Keiko. They would come over for sleepovers and they would go to Mira and Keiko's house for a party and have dinner at Sora and Eri's house. They all were inseparable. When they reached the teenage years and started 'courting' is when the trouble started. She and her friends started staying out all night and would be gone for days at a time."

Sango picked up her tea. She stared into the cup for a long time. She removed her glasses. Gin saw that she was crying. He thought that this is Rie Kuchiki's mother. He realized it was her eyes. Rie had her mother eyes. Sango cleared her throat and continued to talk.

"Yes, me and Rie argued a lot. They would go over to a town, 'the seedy parts' and Rie would be right there following them. I knew who Rie was really following. Damn, she was so in love with Keiko, if you know what I mean," Sango looked at Gin. He nodded his head and smiled.

Sango continued. "Something changed with them that year, especially Mira. Well, it was this handsome boy who was very 'sweet' on Mira. He was such a nice young man. He would come to the house and see Mira. He was just a real gentleman. He would ask permission to take her on walks and would bring her gifts all the time. Her parents loved him. I like him a lot too. Soon, Mira would give him most of her time which made the other girls jealous. It did not bother Rie because she was in love with Keiko. One day he did not come by. Come to think of it, that was the day Eri disappeared. I know Rie was upset that day. Rie told the authorities that she had not seen Eri since the night before. I honestly thought that Eri may have run off with that boy."

"Was she ever found?" Gin asked as he was making mental notes.

"No, it was like everyone forgot because the next day the fire happened. Before we all knew, I mean, Keiko was dead, Mira was badly burned and Eri was missing. The next day, Sora and Rie ran away. In a few days, all of our lives had changed. Sora's parents left about a year later. Mira's parents could not cope with her injuries. This child was burned over ninety percent of her body and she could not speak. They placed her in a home about two districts over. In fact, you can go visit her. She can give you an estimate on the land. It does belong to her. Besides, she would love the company."

Sango got up to go to her desk. She began to write the address on a piece of paper when she stopped. "You know an older man came looking at the land. He never came back. He actually talked to Mira about the land. That was about ten years ago."

"Do you remember his name?" Gin asked.

"I think it with a 'G' or something. I can't remember. I wonder what happened to him." Sango thought as she continued to write.

Gin thought what he should tell her. "Was his name Ginrei?"

"Yes, that was it."

"He was an in-law to me. He passed away about ten years ago. I was going through his notes and I saw this so I thought I would follow up." Gin smiled and she smiled back at him.

"My condolences to you and your family," she said as she handed him the note with the address. "I put a note in there so Mira will know that I talked to you."

"Thank You, Masako-sun," Gin said as he bowed to her.

"Now, Mira can't speak because of the damage from the fire. I used to go see her at least three times a month but I've gotten older and I can't travel much. It's like I am stuck to this house waiting . . . . Just waiting for Rie to come home," Sango looked out the window, smiling as though Rie was walking down the street. "I hope you buy that land so I can go get Mira out of that home. She does not need to be there."

Gin smiled and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "I will make a strong case to Mira and hopefully we can come to an agreement."

Gin walked out the door. He turned and waved goodbye to Sango. He continued to walk down the street. Gin was thinking about the whole conversation with Sango.

"How could you tell her that her daughter is alive but suspected for murder?"

Gin continued until he was out of her sight. He flash stepped away to the address on the piece of paper.

#-----#

Gin followed the address on the paper until he arrived at a group home. He walked in to the front desk. There was a nurse at the front desk. He asked to speak to Mira Toshiko. She asked Gin to stay at the desk to make sure she was able to receive visitors. Gin stood there for about a minute when the nurse returned.

"She is ready for you. She seems excited to have a visitor. She doesn't have many. Please try not to look shocked when you see her. Her scares are bad but she has a good heart."

Gin nodded at the nurse and smiled.

When Gin entered the room, Mira was looking out the window. Although the scars were all over her face, her eyes were just like Mira Kuchiki. She tried to smile but the scars made it difficult, but her eyes said it all. She pulled out a board and wrote on it.

'Hello' she wrote.

"Hello Toshiko-sun. My name is Gin," he said as he bowed to her. She erased the board. She wrote: Call me Mira.

He handed her the note from Sango. Mira read it and her spirit lifted. She looked at Gin.

"I come to ask you about you land across from Sango. Is it still for sale?" Gin asked.

She wrote: Yes. But someone else was interested. He came by but has not been back.

Gin looked at her. "Was he an elderly man? He came here about ten years ago?"

Mira wrote: Yes. Do you know him?

"Yes. His name was Ginrei. He was an in-law to me. He passed away about ten years ago. My spouse took it so hard. I was going through his notes and I came across this. I wanted follow up.

Mira wrote: Did he say anything about returning or what he asked me to do?

Gin took a chance. "I did come across a note about your sister Keiko." Gin watch as Mira mood change. She got up from her chair. She had a slight limp when she walked. She unlocked a desk draw and pulled out a journal. She walked back over and handed it to Gin.

Mira wrote: Ginrei asked me to write this. Please read it. It is the truth. The truth about what happened that night.

Gin looked at the journal. He looked back at Mira. "You want me to read this?"

Mira wrote: Read it and come back to me. Please. It will explain everything Ginrei asked me.

Gin nodded.

Mira wrote: I am not crazy. It is the truth.

Gin grabbed her hand. "I will read this. I promise you I will comeback." Gin smiled. "I promise."

The nurse came stood in the doorway. "Time to rest Mira."

Gin put the journal on the table and helped Mira to the bed. He gave her a hug. He looked into her eyes and mouthed 'I promise.' He placed the blanket over her. He got the journal and turned and bowed to her. He walked out the door.

Gin walked down the street until he found a place to sleep. It was not home but it was a place to lay his head. Gin slept for a few hours.

When he woke up, he reached in his bag for some fruit and the journal. He read for the rest of the night. When he completed he smiled.

"I got you now, Mira Kuchiki. I got you."

* * *

Well I am at the end of clues. Hopefully I will have an end to this story soon. Gin will reveal what he has learned and solve this story. Thanks for your supports and emails.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin was racing to Ukitake's house. He was thinking and kicking himself for going a different route but he needed more information on Mira. He was glad he did because it was worth the extra time, he thought to himself. He was running late; hours behind. He was hoping that Ukitake and Kyoraku have not left to bring Byakuya back home. He passed through the gate and made a mad dash to Ukitake's estate. When he arrived, Ukitake met him at the door.

"Gin, I see you made it back. Were you able to get the information you needed?"

Gin smiled and nodded. "I was able to get all the information I needed to bring Mira Kuchiki and her co-conspirators down. Although the information is disturbing, I am ready to see the commander. But first, I got to go get Byakuya."

"Gin, calm down, you are dead on your feet. Why don't you get some sleep? You know where the spare room is," Ukitake said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Gin emotional state at a high level.

"I got to go get him," Gin repeated.

"No. This is an order. Go get a few hours of sleep. Nothing going to change in a few hours and besides, you will be meeting the commander today. Now go get some sleep." Ukitake had a serious look on his face. Gin looked at Ukitake and knew he did not have the strength to argue.

Gin was dead on his feet. He got up and walked toward the spare room he and Byakuya slept in when they visit.

"Hello Gin," a voice he was familiar with. Gin looked up and saw Byakuya standing in the middle of the room.

"What, I mean, When," Gin was surprised but glad he was there. He was so tired; he could not speak a coherent sentence. He just walked up to Byakuya and hugged him.

"I know you are tired. Go lay down and I will bring you something to eat. Kyoshi and Aimi came back with me. They are down the hall resting. Come on and lay down." Byakuya led Gin to the bed. Gin sat on the bed. He fell back and before his head hit a pillow, he was asleep. Byakuya looked at him and leaned down. He whispered I love you in his ear and kissed his forehead. He placed a blanket on him and left the room.

Byakuya sat at the table with Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Thank you for allowing my family to stay with you. I do appreciate it." Byakuya picked up a cup and stared at the tea. His hand started to shake. He put the cup down on the table.

"Byakuya, it is all going to be okay. Gin knows what he doing. He must have something because he came back and," Ukitake put his hand on Byakuya's chin and turned him so that he could look in his eyes, "he didn't send you back." Ukitake smiled and then placed his hand near Byakuya's stomach. "He will not let anything happen to you." They both smiled. "Is there any news?"

"Unohana is running some test but I could be pregnant although I was supposed to wait six weeks." Byakuya smiled and he placed his hand on top of Ukitake's.

"Well, if you are, Gin is going to be the happiest man in all of Soul Society," Ukitake laughed. "Well you better go relax too, because Gin only gets to sleep for a few hours before he meets with the commander.

A few hours later, Gin was up and in the shower. Next, he was out and getting dressed. Byakuya was sitting on the bed watching Gin. Gin turned and stood in front of Byakuya. Gin leaned down so that he was face to face with Byakuya. He leaned forward and kissed him. As he kissed him, he pushed Byakuya down so that he was leaning on his elbows. Gin stopped kissing him. He spoke to Byakuya in a low voice.

"You are to stay here until I come back. If I do this right, you will not have to worry about me sending you back with my parents. But I can't do this worrying about you," Gin placed his hand on Byakuya's stomach. Okay?" He was staring into Byakuya's eyes. "Okay?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Okay, but if you need me….."

"Hopefully I won't. I just want you to stay here. Understand?" Gin said in his most serious voice. Byakuya usually listens to him when he sounds like this. Byakuya pulled his knees to his chest and continued to look at Gin. A smile crept across his face.

Gin finished dressing and put on his haori. He picked up his backpack with his note. He kissed Byakuya and left the room. Byakuya followed him to the tea room. Kyoshi and Aimi were sitting at the table having tea. Gin hugged them and told Kyoshi to assess the situation before you let Byakuya leave here. Kyoshi looked at Gin and nodded.

Gin and Ukitake started to walk. Ukitake told Gin that Kyoraku had gone ahead to set up the meeting with the commander. They both flash stepped away. Byakuya watched as they left. He turned to Aimi and Kyoshi.

"It's not like Gin to keep things from me," Byakuya said as he looking at Kyoshi and Aimi for some answers.

"I know but when it comes to you, he will not let anyone hurt you." Aimi got up and grabbed Byakuya hand. "Go and rest. Since we don't know if you are pregnant, you will need to rest. Now let's go and get you in the bed." Byakuya did not argue. He pulled his hand away from Aimi, turned and went to the bedroom. She followed him. Aimi came back and sat down at the table.

"Do you think he listened?" Kyoshi asked Aimi.

"No, he didn't. He's mad and we just have to watch him."

#------#

Gin stood in front of the commander. Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana stood behind him. Sasakibe stood behind the commander.

"What information do you have to convince me for these arrest warrants, Ichimaru taichou?" Yamamoto barked.

Gin told the story, starting with the night in the woods where he saw Aizen and Mira and ending with the last person he spoke with before coming to meet with him. When Gin finished, Yamamoto pulled at his beard like he was deep in thought. Gin stood there nervously. He thought what if Yamamoto does not see it his way. He would have to take Byakuya away from soul society. All these thoughts were entering his mind when he heard Yamamoto's voice.

"Where is Byakuya Kuchiki at this time?" the commander asked.

"He is staying at my estate with Gin's parents," Ukitake said.

Yamamoto took deep breath. He looked at Gin. "We will issue arrest warrants. I will have my lieutenant inform the second division to assist you with these arrests. Who do you want to bring in first?"

Gin smiled. Captain Commander Yamamoto, The first warrant is for Sosuke Aizen. . . .

#----#

Aizen sat in a chair. His hands were bound and his power stripped. Yamamoto personally had to participate in his arrest. Aizen was one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei 13 and a special attention that the commander could do. Although Aizen was tricked, his capture was difficult. Kyoka Suigestu was sealed then broken by the commander

As Aizen sat in the chair, visibly weaken, he watched Gin come into the room and sit in a chair opposite to him. The guards around Aizen made Gin realize how serious the crimes were against Aizen.

"Gin, what's going on? Why am I here?" Aizen said.

"Sosuke Aizen, you're under arrest for conspiracy against the soul society and the attempted murder of Byakuya Kuchiki."

"What?" Aizen yelled at Gin. "Attempted murder? Byakuya? No. It's not true. I never would try to kill Byakuya. I don't know where he is. Remember Gin, I wanted him for myself. Gin!"

"What is your relationship with Mira Kuchiki?" Gin saw Aizen expression change. Gin moved his chair closer to Aizen. "I said, what is your relationship with Mira Kuchiki?" Gin waited for an answer. Aizen did not say anything. "Well, I guess I will have to ask her myself. I will let her know that we have arrested you for attempted murder. I wonder how long it will take her to tell me how you were the master mind behind the plan to kill Byakuya." Gin got up and was leaving when Aizen called him back.

"My relationship with Mira was a 'partnership'". She was going to help me get, you know," Aizen stopped.

"No, I don't know." Gin said sarcastically.

"She was going to help me get next to Byakuya. Set me up on a date with him." Aizen started to give a nervous smile.

"I believe you but I know that you had a more of a relationship with Mira." Gin smiled. "I saw you and Mira in the woods, talking about a plan."

Aizen eyes widen.

"Yes, Aizen, I saw and heard you. I saw you and her disappear in a dimension. We have guards going through that dimension now." Gin was in Aizen face. "What was the plan you were talking about. What was it Aizen?" Gin said. His voice louder and becoming aggravated with him.

"You saw us?" Aizen said as his voice began to shake.

"Yes, I saw you. I saw you a few days later at a hotel outside of the gate with Mira. Did your plan include sleeping with Mira?"

"Gin, you don't understand, it was not like that." Aizen said trying to cut Gin off.

"How was then. Remember, Aizen, I also saw you on the night of the patrol. So tell me, how was it then?" Gin looked into Aizen's eyes. "All I want is the truth, because more charges are coming like conspiracy against the Kuchiki noble family, I can go on. You are not going to get out of this and she is going to get away with it."

"Stop, Gin." Aizen hung his head. "You know, she told me that I could rule all of soul society. She told me that all I would need is a noble family behind me. She also knew that I liked Byakuya. But it was something about Mira that I liked more. She demanded power and it came to her. She wanted the power the Kuchiki Family had. She wanted to be head of the Kuchiki Noble Family. The one person who was standing in her way was Byakuya Kuchiki."

"So, whose idea was it to go after Byakuya?" Gin asked.

"She approached me. On one night we spent together, she told me that the only way an heir to the family could be born was to come through Byakuya. I didn't catch at first. She knew Byakuya was gay but," Aizen paused and motioned Gin closer, "Byakuya has both female and male organs. He can have children."

Gin looked at Aizen. Gin had no emotion on his face. "Please continue."

"Mira said that Byakuya was sleeping with some man whore because he was gone a lot. She said that she found out Byakuya was pregnant but she put a stop to it. She said she had that bastard child killed."

Gin balled his fist. His anger level was raising more. His mind went to the night of Byakuya's miscarriage. Gin could not take it anymore.

"Shut up Aizen." Gin stood up out of his chair and slapped Aizen. Aizen fell to the floor. "She killed an unborn child and you stayed with her? You sick son of a bitch!" Gin got on his knees and pulled Aizen up until they were face to face with each other. "Now, you see, I figured out your role in this plan. You were going to get Byakuya pregnant and do what, WHAT?" Gin yelled. Aizen eyes grew wide.

Gin threw Aizen back down on the floor and stood up. "You thought you would control Byakuya through his child?!" Gin looked at Aizen as the guards placed him in the chair again. Gin had to back up because he was very close to killing Aizen. Aizen had a smug smile on his face.

Gin looked at him. "You knew Byakuya's weakness. You knew it was Rukia. Just imagine if he had a child. What were you going to do, Aizen?" Gin walked closer to him. "Were you going to use the child? Threaten to harm the child if he did not give you the title of head of the Kuchiki Family?" Gin yelled. He took a deep breath. Aizen saw the look of disgust on Gin's face

The smile from Aizen's face disappeared. Gin began to walk away. He stopped. He turned to face Aizen one last time.

"For what it's worth, your plan would have worked. Byakuya would have given you the world for a child," Gin said in a low calm voice.

"How do you know that, Gin?"

"He told me." Gin saw Aizen mouth fall open. The expression on his face was priceless to Gin. This time Gin didn't care. "Me and Byakuya have been together for eight years." Gin turned away from Aizen and started to walk out of the room.

"Gin, and Byakuya's child?" Aizen asked with his voice shaking, "Was it . . . ."

"Yes, it was. It was a boy." Gin said over his shoulder. He walked out of the room.

#----#

Gin was walking in the woods towards the opening the Onmitsukido made to enter the dimension. Shinigami from other divisions were doing a sweep of the whole area.

"Ichimaru taichou is this who you were looking for?" a member of the Onmitsukido asked.

Gin looked down at the prisoner. He knelt down to look in the prisoners eyes. "Yes," Gin answered. He pulled out a piece of paper. "I have a warrant for your arrest."

* * *

_I am working on the next chapter. I hope to have it up sooner. I am trying to give time for his interviews. Thanks for reading. Enjoy_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON BLEACH

_Who do you want to bring in second?"_

_Gin smiled. Captain Commander Yamamoto, The second warrant is for_ **Keiji Kuchiki**. . . .

#---#

The guards had a prisoner on the ground with his hands and feet cuffed.

"Is this who you were looking for, Ichimaru taichou?" one of the guards said. The guard had his foot on the back of prisoner. He reached down and pulls the prisoner's hair so that the face was exposed to Gin. Keiji's face was dirty from being pushed in the ground. His green eyes found Gin.

Gin looked down at the prisoner. He knelt down to look in the prisoners eyes. He noticed that Keiji had a black eye. "Yes," Gin answered. He pulled out a piece of paper. "I have a warrant for your arrest, Keiji Kuchiki." Gin threw the warrant in his face and smiled. "Get him out of here."

Gin got up and walked to the opening. The first thing that hit him was the smell. It was a smell like a lab, Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab. When he stepped in through the opening, the brightness of the wall was a sharp contrast from the area outside. The floor was tiled in a white ceramic tile and the walls were a bright green. Gin continued down the hall until he found the door to the lab. It was filled with members from the Twelfth Division. They were going through Keiji's notes and inventory. He walked farther down the hall. He found a file room. It had a desk and a chair. A single light was coming from a lamp. This is what he was looking for. He looked at the drawer. They were label with the alphabet. He found the drawer labeled 'H-K'. Gin opened the drawer and began to leaf through the files and found what he was looking for. He pulled the file and began to read it. He found two other files and pulled them out. He closed the drawer and walked out of the office. As he began to walk down the hall to leave, he heard Kira calling him as he was running down the hall.

"Ichimaru taichou," Kira shouted, "come see what we found." Gin turned and jogged down the hall with Kira. When they arrived to the new room, an unseated Shinigami was on his knees, vomiting in a trash can. Gin took a deep breath and walked in the room. He had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was about to see.

Gin and Kira stepped into the room. The room was a morgue. Bodies were everywhere; men, woman and children everywhere. There were even animals in this room. Gin walked and stood in the middle of the room. He closed eyes and took a deep breath. The bodies look like they were on display. A couple of bodies were in various stages of an autopsy. One body had a cut down the middle and the skin was pulled back to show the muscles. Gin walked deeper into the room. He saw a man's body with no head and a woman's head with no body. Gin's thought went to Byakuya. '_Was this a fate for my husband if he did not cooperate?_'

"Kira, come here," he yelled. Kira walked up to him. "When they start to remove these bodies, I am looking for the body of Rie Kuchiki. I have a feeling she is here." Kira bowed. Gin felt his angry rise. He turned and walked out of the room.

#------#

Gin was sitting a room with a single table and chair. A guard came in the room and whispered in Gin's ear. Gin gave a small smile.

"I will let you know when I ready to speak with him." Gin got up and walked around the table. He wanted to make Keiji wait. After about 20 minutes, Gin asked the guard to bring Keiji into the room.

Keiji Kuchiki sat in a chair. His hands and feet were bound by shackles. His hair was combed back. His green eyes watched as Gin sat in front of him with files in his hand. Gin kept reading as he sat down.

"I can play this game too. What are you trying to do? Impress me?" Keiji said to Gin. Gin said nothing. He continued to read the files. Keiji started to become angry.

"Look, do you know who I am? I'm Keiji Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki Noble Family. The Gotei 13 has no business arresting the head of a noble family. I will take pleasure in having you removed, Ichimaru taichou," Keiji said with the arrogant smile on his face.

Gin continued to read the files. The more he read the files, the angrier Keiji got. Finally, Gin closed the files and looked at Keiji.

"You're head of the Kuchiki Noble Family? I thought that responsibility belong to Byakuya Kuchiki," Gin said in a calm voice.

"He has not been seen in about a month. I think he is missing or maybe dead," Keiji said with a smile on his face.

"Keiji Kuchiki, you are charged with two counts of murder, one count of attempted murder. The count can change as we are still going through your lab," Gin said still using a calm voice.

"As I said before, the Gotei 13 no jurisdiction over the Kuchiki Family," Keiji said with a smirk over his face.

"True, but the Kuchiki Noble Family is part of the Soul Society. There are laws . . ."

"You have no right . . ." Keiji interrupted Gin.

"Shut up!" Gin yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. Silence filled the room for minute.

"Again, am I supposed to be impressed with you?" Keiji said. He stared at Gin with his stoic look and superior attitude.

Gin smiled and stood up. "You should be. I am a genius." A guard came to the door. Gin walked over and spoke with him. He gave Gin some papers. Gin sat down in front of him and smiled. He placed the papers on the table and slid in front of Keiji.

"You have been charged with twenty-five counts of second degree murder and an additional count of murder has been added," Gin said as his voice dripped of sarcasm that he knew would have annoyed Byakuya if he had heard him. "Oh yes, add two counts of conspiracy against the soul society."

Keiji smiled. "Since you are this 'genius', tell me, who am I to have murdered?"

Gin smiled again. He opened one of the files. "Tell me, why did you kill Hisana Kuchiki?" Keiji sat back in the chair and threw his head back. He started to laugh. He jerked his head back so that he was looking right into Gin's eyes.

"Hisana, she was murdered? And you think I did it?" Keiji said with a sly smile.

Gin looked at him silently. He thought he had to think of a way to make Keiji talk. After a minute of silence, Gin smiled. "You're right, Keiji. How could I think you are capable of murder?"

Keiji smiled. "But of course, I could not do such a thing."

"I guess Aizen was right. You are not capable of doing anything on your own. Let's see he said, 'Keiji does not have the intelligence to do anything, let alone plan a murder.'" Gin noticed that as he made the comment, Keiji stopped smiling. He continued. "Yeah, I have to agree with him. You just don't seem too bright," Gin continued to goat him. He closed the files and stood up. "I now see why the members of the Research and Development Institute were laughing at you about your lab. They were making comments about how amateur this lab was." Gin walked out of the room. He stood outside of the door so that he could see Keiji. Gin noticed that Keiji face had changed. He was becoming angry.

"Aizen didn't say anything about him," the guard said to Gin.

"I know, but," Gin said with a smile, "he doesn't know that." Gin continued to look at Keiji. Keiji started to ball his fists. The tighter he balled them, the whiter his knuckles got. He banged his fist on the table and then put his fist up to his mouth. Then he did something Gin he did not expect. He started to bite his nails. Gin smiled and looked at the guard. "I got him."

Gin walked back in the room and sat down. "Now, let's start over. Tell me about Hisana."

"Hisana's death was a test gone wrong. When it was rumored that she was pregnant, I could not let that child be born. My plan was that I was to lead the family. A baby by Byakuya was not in going to happen. As soon as I found out, I started to put something in her tea. It was tasteless and odorless. She did not know what hit her. A few days later, I found out she was not pregnant, but it was too late. I could not stop it. I did not have time to make an antidote before she started to show the symptoms. She died not long afterwards." Keiji started tapping his finger on the table. "If you read in my notes, I recorded everything. I learned and knew how to correct my findings."

"Yes, I see. You corrected your mistakes. It took you years but I see from your notes you were able to perfect the correct dosage after experiments on your subjects. Now, tell me about Ginrei Kuchiki. How did you do it?" Gin said as he open Keiji file on him.

"Uncle Ginrei was no threat to me but to Mira Kuchiki," Keiji smiled, "he was, as she put it, a thorn in her side."

Gin raised one of his eyebrows. "A thorn in her side, Why?"

"I don't know. All she told me that she wanted him out of the picture. She told me that he trying to stop us in our plan for me to take over our family. I never asked her how he found out but I was not going to let anyone get in the way of my plans. So, I gave him one of my cocktails and it worked perfectly. The timing was perfect. It caught everyone off guard. It was made to appear like a heart attack. It was slow and he was in pain. No one suspected anything." Keiji started to smile.

Gin just stared at Keiji. He picked up another file. "Why did you kill Rie, your wife?"

"She was a weak person. I only married her because Byakuya married Hisana. I was felt in competition with Byakuya. He was the 'golden child'. My Aunt Mira always supported me; made sure I was in the game with Byakuya. She introduced me to Rie. She married me not long after Byakuya got married. I thought it was strange he got married to a woman but he did love her. He loved her as person. Anyway, she was to have my baby. Later on I found out she could not get pregnant. So we just played the role of a happily married couple. One day, Aunt Mira told me that Rie was planning on killing me. I was just waiting for her to make her move. She tried to drown me in my tub but I was ready for her. I was not going to let her get the best of me. So, I killed her."

"Why did you fake your death?"

"It was all part of the plan. It was all centered on Byakuya. Let me just say, I was going to come back from the dead as Byakuya Kuchiki," Keiji smiled. "It is a complicated plan. I'll tell you about it later."

"Ah, this is the final folder I wanted to ask you about. Why do you have a folder on him?" Gin opened the folder. Now his anger started to rise.

"Byakuya is a fool. He has too much of a heart. It made me angry to see how easy things came to him. After his grandfather's death, Byakuya began to become the Kuchiki everyone expected him to be; Head of the Kuchiki Noble Family. When he became captain, he changed. He must have met someone because he started to stay away at times." Keiji began to laugh. "Little Byakuya found a man. This went on for years until one day Aunt Mira told me that Byakuya was pregnant."

Gin sat up in his chair. His thoughts went to Byakuya. For some reason, he knew Byakuya would be here soon.

"How did she know?" Gin asked.

"I don't know but she told me that if this baby was born, I would never, ever become head of the family. So, this is where all my experiments and time paid off." Keiji started to smile again.

This time Gin became angry. He put the file down. His hands started to move towards his katana. "Please, continue, Keiji," he said.

"The same thing I did to Hisana, I did it to him. It worked perfectly. I put it in his tea. I watched as he drank the tea. It did not take long to take effect. He knew something was happening. I asked him was anything wrong. He told me no but I saw it in his eyes. Later he said he wasn't feeling well. He left. I told Aunt Mira that it was done." Keiji smiled.

Gin looked at him. _He thought about how that night he felt Byakuya cry out to him. That is why he went to the mansion that night. He remembered climbing through the window and finding Byakuya in his bed, bleeding. All he could do while picking him up was to carry him to Fourth Division. The baby was stillborn. It was too young to survive outside of the womb. Gin remembered how Byakuya cried as he held on to the baby. He remembered how he kept yelling that 'she' killed my baby. He remembered the look in Byakuya's eyes. The look he still gets anytime they talk about the baby, the look of someone's heart being torn out._

Gin attention went back to the psychopathic killer sitting in front of him

In a flash, Gin jumped out of his chair and pulled his katana out. He grabbed Keiji by the throat and slammed him against the wall behind him. Keiji eyes were stretched wide open and the look of fear was all over his face. Gin took his katana and stabbed Keiji in his side. Keiji screamed in pain. "Now, do I have your attention?"

"Why are doing this?" Keiji whispered. The guard could not get in the room due to the spiritual pressure from Gin.

"Stay back!" Gin yelled at the guard.

Gin leaned closer to him. Gin got so close to him that Keiji felt Gin's breath on his ear. "You know killers like you are brilliant in planning the perfect crimes," Gin said as he began to tighten his hand around Keiji's neck, "but you never plan for the unexpected. Gin's smile became broader. "I am that unexpected." Gin started to ease the katana deeper in Keiji's side. "Byakuya's baby, you know the one you killed," Gin said as he began to push his katana deeper into Keiji, "that baby was mine." Keiji took a deep breath and held it. Gin smiled as he saw Keiji make the connections. "I do have your attention." Gin began to sink the katana in deeper. "I told Byakuya that if I ever found the person who killed our baby, he or she was good as dead and guess what, I found you."

Just as Gin was about to go in for the kill, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder because he felt the reiatsu. His reiatsu.

"Byakuya"

Byakuya stepped into the room. "Gin, I want to finish this." Gin knew Byakuya was one of the few people he would allow to pass through his spiritual pressure.

Gin looked back at Keiji and spoke into his ear again. "I just wanted you to know, if my husband does not kill you, I will." Gin smiled, pulled his katana out and let Keiji fall to the floor. Keiji screamed as he fell. Gin noticed he was bleeding heavily. Gin placed his katana back and turned to look at Byakuya. Gin walked and stood beside Byakuya. He knew that Byakuya had been crying but his eyes were dry and angry. Gin grabbed his hand.

"How much did you hear, Bya?"

"Enough to know the truth," Byakuya said as he squeezed Gin's hand. "Thank you."

Gin walked out of the room. Ukitake, Aimi and Kyoshi were standing in the hall. Gin spoke to them. "Don't let anything happen to him." Ukitake nodded. Aimi tried to stop Gin but Kyoshi stopped her. Gin continued to walk down the hall.

"Let him go, Aimi. Just let him go. This is a fight only he and Bya can fight."

* * *

I hope to have a couple more chapters to this story. My friend is very pleased with this story. When I finish this story I get my prize. An audio book by James Patterson, 'I, Alex Cross'. I am excited. I got to keep going. Thanks to all who emailed me with reviews. Love you guys. Enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_This is a fluff chapter. I am writing the next chapter. It will take a while. I'm trying to figure out a few things and stay on track and get a little help from my friends. Thanks and enjoy_

* * *

"_Why do you want to bring in Mira Kuchiki in last?" _the commander asked Gin_._

Gin smiled_. "She is the one who orchestrated this whole plan. She used Byakuya, his family and the Soul Society as pieces in her game. I want her to know that I know the rules and the players. I want her to know that I am a game changer." _

#------#

Mira Kuchiki ran through her room trying to gather some things to carry. She had not seen Aizen or Keiji for a while. She had the feeling that her plan was starting to unravel. She knew that if Aizen was captured or Keiji started to talk, she would be exposed. As she opened her door, she gasped.

"Going somewhere, Mira Kuchiki?"

Gin stood there with a several guards.

"You have no right to be here," she yelled at Gin. She pulled a knife out and tried to stab Gin. One of the guards grabbed her and twisted her arm behind her. The motion made her drop the knife.

"My, my, aren't we a little feisty," Gin said as Mira kept fighting the guard trying to cuff her hands behind her back.

"Unhand me. You do not know who you are dealing with," Mira yelled as she tried to free her hands.

"I have something for you," Gin smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper. "You are under arrest, Mira Kuchiki or should I say, Keiko Toshiko."

Mira looked shocked as Gin said the name. "I do not know who that is," she said nervously.

Gin learned over and whispered in her ear. "You just told me who she was." He smiled and looked at the guard. "Get her out of here."

Gin watched as they took her away. He turned back and looked at her living quarters. "Go through every inch of her room. If she is hiding something, it will be in here," he said to the guard. He turned and walked away.

#-------#

Mira paced back and forth in the small room. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Gin watched her from outside the room. "How long has she been in there?" Gin asked the guard.

"About three hours."

"Good. I'm going to give her time." Gin looked at the guard. "Make sure she doesn't go to sleep. No food or water. I'll be back in the morning." The guard bowed as Gin walked away.

#--------#

Gin walked into the bedroom. He knew that Byakuya was not asleep. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Byakuya was lying in the bed facing away from Gin.

"Is it over?" Byakuya asked turning over to look at Gin. He placed his hand on Byakuya's cheek and smiled. Byakuya grabbed his hand and kissed it. He sat up in the bed still holding Gin's hand. Gin placed his other hand on Byakuya cheek. He leaned in and kissed Byakuya's forehead.

"When I come back, it will all be over. I told you we would get through this together," Gin whispered to Byakuya as he put his head on Gin's shoulder.

"When you come back, I want to visit our baby's grave and tell him that his father got the people who hurt him." Byakuya said as his eyes started to water.

"Promise me you will stop blaming yourself for the baby's death. It was not your fault," Gin said as hugged Byakuya. "We already started on our next baby. We will let him know that he had a brother who was responsible for him to be here."

"Him?" Byakuya said as he looked at Gin.

"Yeah, our next baby will be a boy and the one after that will be a girl, named Gina." Gin smiled jokingly. He felt Byakuya smiling as he tried to lighten the mood. Soon they found themselves laughing. Gin was lying on the bed and Byakuya was next to him. They were holding hands. "Yeah, I plan on keeping you pregnant for the next three, four years." Gin said still laughing with Byakuya. "We will have our own division, I will be the captain and you will be the lieutenant. The little Kuchiki-Ichimaru will be seated officers."

They talked and laughed for the next couple of hours until Byakuya fell asleep. Gin got a few hours of sleep. When he woke up, Gin found himself staring at the ceiling while he held on to Byakuya. He was thinking that he had to go. He had one person left.

"Mira Kuchiki, the mastermind." Gin smiled. He eased out from Byakuya, trying not to wake him. He walked quietly out of the bedroom. He made his way outside.

"Ready or not, here I come."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin stood outside the room talking to the guards. He was gathering reports about the prisoner, Mira Kuchiki.

"How was she last night?" Gin asked the guard.

"She is angry. She would not talk to us. What makes you think she will talk to you?" the guard asked as he help Gin straighten his notes and files.

"She has something to prove. You see people like her have a secret to hide. They make up these fantasies to cover up their secret. Sometimes, they over compensate. But in her case, she took it to an extreme. But when they are when confronted about their fraud, they tend to erupt with rage and go to any length to prove to their audience that their fantasies are true," Gin told the guard. "The only audience she will have is me and you."

Gin walked through the door. He saw that her head was on the table and her eyes were closed. Her arms and ankles were cuffed connected by a chain. Gin ease in the room and slammed the books and files on the table. Mira shot straight up with a look of surprise on her face. When she was able to focus, Gin came in her view. Her eyes became angry. Gin stood there with a smile that truly irritated her.

"Good Morning, Mira Kuchiki, I mean Keiko Toshiko." Gin continued to watch her reaction.

"I do not know why you call me by that name. It just lets me know that you have the wrong person. Now let me go," Mira yelled at Gin.

"Now, you know I can't do that because you have too many charges against you." Gin smiled as he kept his eyes fix on her. "So where should I start?" Gin placed his finger to his lip like he was trying to get pull an answer out of the air. "With you, let's start at the beginning." Gin smiled and opened a file.

"I will not listen to your story or anything you have to say. Stories bore me so," Mira snorted at Gin. She rubbed her eyes as the tiredness started to set in. She looked back at Gin. It made her ill that his facial expression never changed. She thought he knew about her past but not all of it. Now she would have to endure this. The longer he keeps her, the less chance of a rescue. She felt that she would die here.

Gin went into his file and brought out four pictures. "One thing that I learned about is that you and your sister, Mira, that you two were adopted." Gin placed the pictures of both Mira and Keiko on the table. "I must say, you two are identical, beautiful girls." Gin pulled two more pictures out, one of Sora Masato and the other of Eri Masato. "These two, Sora and Eri, were adopted two. The four of you were friends at the same orphanage. You and Sora and Eri and Mira, is this pairing you guys had?"

Mira said nothing. She continued to look at Gin.

Gin pulled out a file. "Do you know anything about your natural parents?" Gin smiled as he opened the file. Mira looked at him. She leaned forward and looked into Gin eyes.

"My mother ran out on me and my father. He could not take care of…."

"You said 'me'. You are a twin. Why not say 'us'?" Gin said. Mira looked him and waived off his statement.

"Well, tell me what happened? You look as though you know the answer to that question." Mira said.

"Your mother died by the hands of your father. You were right that he could not raise you and your sister. He was sent to prison for the criminally insane. That is why you and Mira ended up in an orphanage. You two were ward of the state. Again that is where you met Sora and Eri." Gin closed that file and opened another. He placed the picture of Rie Masako.

"Since the four of you were so close, letting Rie in your group was not in the plan at first. I mean, she was not from an orphanage. She actually was with her mother. She actually was the most stable out of all of you. But what was it? What was her weakness?" Gin placed the file down on the table. He looked at Mira. "Her weakness was you. You used that against her to make your shift in power between the four of you lean in your favor. Out of the group, you can say, you were more powerful than that of Mira.

"Now let's jump forward to one night, the night that changed everything. Do you want to tell the story or should I continue?" Gin said as he opened the file. Mira looked at him and smiled.

"You go ahead. You seem to have all the answers."

Gin looked at her. He placed his hand under his chin. "Mira was dating a young man. A young man who was proper, good looking and was said to be well mannered. He was just a well rounded person. But was it something about him that appealed to you. He appealed enough to you that you wanted him for yourself. What was it? Tell me Keiko, what was it?" Gin got up from his chair and walked over so that he was very close to her face. "Was it that he was going off to school? He wanted Mira to be by his side. He wanted to marry her." Gin went back and picked up his file. He looked her. She narrowed her eyes and flashed an angry look at him. "That's it. That is the look I was wanting." Gin smiled and he continued. "Your sister always topped you in games, friends and. . . . . lovers. But this time, you were not going to let her win. What did you do?" Gin stopped to make sure she was listening to him.

"You told your friends, Sora and Rie, that you were going to meet this young man but you were going as Mira. But one thing you did not count on was Eri. She told Mira. What did they do, confront you?" Gin paused.

"Now sister argue all the time, but what happened? Did this one get out of hand? Your rage was one of the things that separated you and Mira. Mira was always considered 'the calm one'. So, what happened? When you calmed down, you noticed that all of you were covered in blood? You had two dead bodies in front of you? Do tell, Keiko, do tell."

Mira began to squirm in her chair. Gin knew he was getting her close to the edge of exploding. He pushed her harder. "You beat them to death. You pounded and pounded them to death, didn't you, Keiko?" Gin yelled at her as he pounded the table with each word. Now, you have two dead bodies, what was your plan? He placed a picture of the burnt house. "That was your plan, to do what, cover your tracks?"

Mira started to yell at him.

"You bastard! How dare you accuse me of this? I don't know any of these people. I would not do such a thing. I AM NOT LIKE THAT!" She could not stand but she pulled at her shackles to the point that they strained.

"Sit down," Gin yelled back. "Sit down. Yes, you are like that. You, Sora and Rie at that moment thought Eri and Mira were dead. So whose idea was it to burn the house?"

Mira looked at him. Her angry eyes looked t Gin.

"It was your idea because you had the most to gain. You took Mira place in the world. You burnt the house down and never looked back. But one thing I must tell you, one thing you did not count on; is that there was a survivor."

She froze. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open.

"The survivor was Mira Toshiko. Yes, your sister is alive." Gin watched her reaction. He smiled because now he knew that he was going in the right direction and she could not hide anymore. "Yes, Keiko Toshiko, your sister is alive and she knows who tried to kill her."

Her mind went back to that day. How she they all argued. Sora taking pan and started beating Eri and how she fought Mira and picked up a sharp glass object and stabbed Mira in the throat. She continued to beat her. When she came to her senses, she and Sora were covered in blood. Rie was standing there in shock covered in blood. She remembered them cleaning up and telling Rie that she would be with her. "_Just remember to tell them that Eri was alive the last time she saw her_," she told Rie to say to the authorities. Later that morning, she remember starting the fire and smiling as she watch Eri burn. They left the house and agreed to meet in a week.

She was so deep into her thoughts; she did not realize Gin was standing next to her talking in her ear.

"Like you, Mira has a determination to survive. She pulled her way through the fire and crawled to the bathroom although she was burned. Someone rescued her but when they got to the bedroom, they saw a body burning and assumed it was you. But it was really Eri Makoto, your fist murder. Mira for all these years has been trying to tell her story about her sister, the killer, but you made sure she wouldn't talk by stabbing her in the throat but she can write." Gin produced copy of pages from her journal. "She told it all. Everything up to the time you set the fire."

Gin smiled and stood up. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. "She even wrote about a birthmark on your right forearm which was confirmed on your records from the orphanage." He turned her arm so that the birthmark was exposed. "The birthmark is of a red spider," Gin looked at the birthmark on her arm.

"I did not kill her, her sister killed . . . ." Mira blurted out then stopped.

Gin smiled. He knew that her world was starting to crumble. "So you are Keiko Toshiko, and you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Mira Toshiko and conspiracy to commit murder of Eri Makoto."

Keiko eyes narrowed. Gin released her arm. He walked around the room.

"There are other charges but please, let's continue." Gin picked up another folder.

* * *

_I had to split this chapter. I ran out of steam (sick) but hopefully will get back up soon. Thanks for the emails and enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Gin opened a file. He continued to work on Mira aka Keiko Toshiko. She looked down at her clenched fist on the table. Gin watched her as he knew that her world was starting to unravel. After a few minutes, Gin broke the silence.

"So, Keiko, tell me, why Eri? Why kill her. Why did Eri have to die?"

"I told you, I did not kill her. Her sister killed her." Keiko did not look at Gin. She spoke with her head down.

"Why?" Gin asked. "Was it the fact that she was a good friend or close friend to Mira or was it that she too beat her sister at things?"

"Eri and Mira were the best of friends. They always beat us. Sora hatred for Eri was very much more than mine for Mira. Sora could not control her anger. When she flew off the handle….." Keiko trailed off. "I could control Sora."

"Just like you controlled Rie?" Gin chirped in. Keiko looked up at him. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at Gin. Gin smiled and continued his questions.

"How about this young man?" he asked. "Did you ever find him? I mean he was the reason Mira and Eri had to be pushed out of the way."

Keiko said nothing.

"No answer. Then, let's move on. When you all met up, where did you go from there?"

Keiko remained silent.

"Come on Keiko, I am giving you a chance to tell your side." Gin smiled as he began to check off questions from his notes.

"Again, you seem to have all the answers. You go right ahead. You tell this ridiculous story."

"Ok. Let me continue. The three of you were in a new district. No food, no shelter, no money. You, being in charge, put the other two on the block. You handled the money and Sora and Rie put out the goods. You had a good operation. Since you were a very small operation, you could be selective and also demand more money. You became a select operation for the shinigami." Gin stopped. He looked at Keiko as she just sat there, listening. "Feel free to jump in at any time, Keiko."

Her silence continued but her body language told Gin that he was on the right track.

"Let's see, where was I?" Gin looked at his papers. "Yes, your clients, let's say, had the money where as the locals had less money, so you made a name for yourself. Your name was out there. So others, like madams, were very angry with you. But you were very much able to keep them at bay. No one bothered your girls." Gin continued to mark off points on his paper. He looked up and saw a guard standing in the door. He and motioned for him. Gin got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

"Ichimaru taichou, they found something in her room. It was in a secret compartment. They thought you would find it interesting," the guard said as he handed Gin the folder. Gin read over the materials quickly. He started to smile as he looked up and thanks the guard. He walked back in the room and sat in the chair.

"Tell me about Takumi Kuchiki?" Gin started with the questions again.

Keiko took a deep breath. "He was my husband. For what it worth, I did love him."

"He was older than you. What did you see in him?"

"He was old but he had a spark of life that I had not seen in any man." Keiko smiled a little.

"What was it about him?" Gin looked at Keiko. He placed his file on the table. He stood up and walked over to Keiko. He leaned close to his ear and whispered. "He told you about the family. He told you that he wanted to be the head of his family but his brother, Ginrei, was in control of choosing the next heir." Gin said as he wanted to make sure she heard him.

He stood and continued to talk. "I have always wondered how you got in the conspiracy of the Kuchiki Family. He wanted you to help him make this dream come true. You told him how you were going to do it. That when Rie's loyalty came into play. Keeping Keiji in line was Rie's job but what were you going to do with Sora?" Gin walked around to the table and started to go through his papers but continued to talking.

"Sora was your friend but she was also your rival. Like you, she is a survivor. When you and Rie left, you promised to take care of her. You did not want her close to you because, you knew she would take your husband from you. Sora was like a . . . . . vixen. That's the word I'm looking for."

"When you came back for see her after a few months what did you find?" Gin looked at Keiko. She had started to ball her hands. "What did you find?" Gin said as he slammed his hand o the table.

"She was pregnant." Keiko whispered.

"What? I can't hear you," Gin said in a louder voice.

"She was pregnant."

"Yeah, she was pregnant. You would have been happy for her but it was the father of the baby that angered you more. What was his name?" Gin looked at her. "Say his name, Keiko. The name of the man, the nice young man who was in love with Mira Toshiko, the young man that almost got her killed, who you wanted for yourself."

Keiko sat their quiet. Gin knew she was angry but he needed to push more. "It's a difference to be beat by Sora than Mira. Mira was an ongoing battle but being beat out by a trusted friend."

"She was never my friend! She always tried but I beat her. She was afraid of me. She could never beat me!" Keiko shouted. "Sora knew how I felt about him and she waived it in my face."

"Yes she did but what did you promise her? To take care of her? You took her child to raise as your own. How did you trick her? In my notes, it says she was a drug addict. You kept her drugged up enough to control her. You promised that you could give the baby a better life since you were part of the Kuchiki Family. Yes, you did just enough to keep her quiet.

"But he loved me. He told me he loved me."

"No, he loved Mira. Remember, you are not her." Gin smiled as he spoke to her. "Sora was having his baby. Did he ever know?" Gin asked as he pulled out the birth certificate. "Did Sosuke Aizen know that Seiji Kuchiki is his son?"

"No. She was such a mess. Seiji was not involved with any of this." Keiko whispered as tears ran down his face.

"Then why did you kill her?" Gin asked her. "And please don't lie. We have her body and a witness. Gin remembered hearing Sora being stabbed.

Keiko took a deep breath. "She threatened to tell about our past together."

"If she had told anyone about your past; would you believe her? No, you were afraid that Aizen would find out about his child and who you really were." Gin started in again.

"You knew that Ginrei Kuchiki came close. He just did not know how dangerous you were. He knew about Hisana and he knew about you. Is this what you meant when you told Keiji that '_Ginrei was a thorn in your side'_?"

"That old man was determined to stop my husband from having anything to do with being head of the family. He told me Keiji nor Seiji would not be head of the family. He said that Byakuya will be the head of the family because he was the strongest of all the heirs. He has some powerful spiritual power that none have seen in the family." Keiko started smiling. "My husband died trying to get the family on his side. I promised him that I would continue for him. A plan was easy for me to come up with. I needed strong players. I had Keiji and Aizen. Byakuya was alone once I got the old man out of the way." Keiko started laughing as she talked.

"Since you are on a role, tell me your plan."

"Byakuya has one weakness that I could play upon. He has a heart."

Gin looked at Keiko kind of strange. "A heart? Please explain."

"I knew that he was that soft when he married Hisana and when he got Rukia. Family is very important to him. His reaction to the both of them was very protective mode. I knew he was gay, so that is where my plan was going to start. Aizen was perfect that part of the plan. Aizen was trying to get next to Byakuya after he made captain but Byakuya found some else. Aizen was too soft on Byakuya. But he loved me. The plan called for Aizen to get Byakuya pregnant. I knew if Aizen controlled the baby, Byakuya would give him anything to ensure the safety of the baby. Once Aizen got control of the family, he would give it to me and he would put the second part of our plan which was to take over the Gotei 13. He and Keiji had a plan of using hollows to defeat the divisions. With Byakuya out of the game, all of the division would eventually fall," She stared laughing again but harder.

"So Keiji and me just sat and waited for Byakuya. Aizen was working him. We tried to follow him and sneak in his area at night but he was gone. We all figured that he was in love with some man whore. This man kept him pretty much protected."

Gin sat back and watched how she talked about her plan. When she started to talk about Byakuya, Gin just wanted to kill her but he had to be patient. He felt Byakuya's reiatsu. He knew that he was coming. "How did you find out he was pregnant?" Gin continued.

She smiled. She had the look of a person who wanted to show her genius. "His personality changed. He was smiling. He started to pick up weight. I noticed everything about him. One day I followed him to the Fourth division. He had an appointment with Unohana. She was stupid to leave his file out when she left her office. I read in the file that said he was pregnant and all was well. But I decided that the bastard child would not be born. I went to Keiji because he knew what would need to be done to kill that child. I left it in his hands."

Gin started to ball his fist. He knew now that Byakuya was behind the door. He did not want him to hear this nor did he want him to kill this woman. He knew Byakuya was emotional and he let him kill Keiji but this woman was his. He did not want Byakuya to stop him.

"When he lost the baby, he disappeared; he was gone. I knew it would hurt him but someone took him away. That is when I had to make sure that Aizen was in position to move in on Byakuya when he returned. I gave him six months to have Byakuya pregnant." Keiko said as she became more talkative.

"What would have happened if Byakuya refused?" Gin asked to see what she would say.

"I would have killed him." She made that statement in a calm cool voice.

Gin looked at her. All he could see was red. He pulled his katana and pointed at Keiko's throat. He was about to lunge forward when a hand touched his shoulder. He stopped.

"Damn it Bya! I want her. I want her dead!" Gin yelled at Byakuya. Byakuya reached over and placed his other hand on Gin's hand with the katana. He whispered in Gin's ear.

"It's over Gin. My family wants her. They want to bring her in front of the Kuchiki tribunal. I ordered it. We are going take care of it from here." Gin hand started to shake but he began to lower his katana. Byakuya stood in front of him and started to hug him. "You have to trust me." Gin slowly raised his left hand and placed it on Byakuya's back.

"I do trust you," Gin whispered.

* * *

I am coming close to a finish. I got a couple of more chapters' one finish and a fluff chapter. Thanks for the email and reviews. Enjoy!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**One month later**_

Gin walked down to a cell at the end of the hallway. There he found Keiko Toshiko sitting on the floor with a straight jacket on. It was reported that she had threaten to commit suicide before her execution date could be announced. Her trial before the Kuchiki Tribunal was a success that she was found guilty on murder of Sora Makoto; guilty of attempted murder of Mira Toshiko; conspiracy to commit murder of Hisana Kuchiki, Ginrei Kuchiki, Rie Kuchiki, Keiji Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki. She was also charged with conspiracy against the Soul Society. She was waiting for her sentence. Everyone knew it would be a death sentence but the Kuchiki Family wanted to do it to show that they could be civil with their family members.

"Hello Keiko. How are you today?" He smiled as he knelt to be on her level. The guard told Gin that they had to gag her because she bit one of the guards.

She looked at Gin. If her eyes were a match, Gin would be on fire. Gin smiled and got as close as he could without coming through the cell bars that separated her from the others.

"I wanted to finish my story. You know, the one I was telling you before my husband interrupted us. I wanted you to know how," Gin paused and took a deep breath, "how I started to come after you?"

Because she was gagged and confined she could not respond back. Gin knew he had her total attention.

"You see, you were right when you said that Byakuya was with some man. You also right about some man keeping him protected. That man was me. I would say the only chance Aizen had with Byakuya was the first two weeks of our relationship. That was eight years ago. I promised him that I would love him and protect him when we got married." Gin smiled as he thought about their wedding.

Gin looked at Keiko, to make sure that she was looking at him.

"It all started when you killed my son. You see, that pregnancy was a planned pregnancy. So when you said that Byakuya was smiling, I believed you. We loved that child," Gin said as tears came to his eyes. "Byakuya was in love with our baby."

"But that day, everything went wrong. We argued that morning," Gin chuckled, "about you." Gin paused so that he could control his anger. "We left that morning angry at each other. The whole day was a bad day for me. After work, I waited for him to come home because I knew what time he should be home. But I had a feeling something was wrong. He called out to me. When I got there, I looked in his eyes. I knew what had happened. I couldn't get to the Fourth Division quick enough." Gin noticed that he was crying. Keiko noticed too. Gin thought she was smiling as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I would have never noticed or even thought about you if Byakuya had not said 'she killed my baby'. Those four words almost tore our world apart. I thought I had lost Byakuya, but my husband and I are still together and stronger." Gin smiled and looked at Keiko. She continued to stare at Gin. His smiled could not be controlled. "I wanted you to know, Byakuya is pregnant. He's having a baby. MY BABY!" Gin smiled as he pointed to himself.

Keiko started to become agitated with Gin. She was trying to free herself. Gin laughed a little bit until she calmed herself down. When she did, Gin continued.

"I'm not finished yet. I wanted you to know we found Rie's body in that lab, you know Keiji's lab. I brought her mother here to identify her. You know her mother stayed in the home house because she wanted to be there for Rie when she came home. You see, being married to the head of the Kuchiki Family does have it privilege. He knows the bylaws of the family," Gin watched Keiko stop fighting her restraints.

"You see, since Rie was married to Keiji, and both are deceased, their position goes to the closest living relative. And guess who gets that position?" Gin waited for a minute. "Oh, I forgot, you cannot talk. The position goes to Sango Masako, Rie's mother. We bought her house and your family's land. We brought Sango Masako to live at Kuchiki Manor."

"Now, you know that if it wasn't for Sango, we would not have found Mira Toshiko. Now with the name Mira Toshiko Kuchiki already on the book with the Kuchiki Family records, it was easy to charge you with impersonating a noble family member. So now, not only is Mira representing the Takuma Kuchiki side of the family, but her nephew, Seiji will assist her at the family meetings. You know, he is such a smart, nice young man," Gin giggled, then chuckled. "Just like his father."

Gin started to stand up and brush off his clothes. "Speaking of Aizen, before he was executed, he did get to meet his son. He took his 'Aunt Mira' with him. You know through all the scars and tears, Aizen knew it was Mira. Seiji said that Aizen asked her to forgive him. You know, Keiko, true love comes from the heart. Mira had something you didn't."

"Lastly, for Sora and Eri, we found their parents. Byakuya, Mira and Sango went to talk to them. They carried both of them back to their parents. They were both laid to rest in the local cemetery near their parents."

"I wanted Byakuya to come with me to see you but," Gin leaned down to look at her, "he can't stand the sight of ya." Gin smiled at that thought. "Since this is the last time I will see you, I wanted you to know that we have just about cleaned up all the mess you made." Gin looked at Keiko and smiled. "Now, we have to throw out the trash." Gin turned and walked away. He heard Keiko gagged screams as he walked further down the hall. He did not look back.

* * *

This is just a short chapter. I will have one more chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

_Well, this is the last chapter on this story. My friend was ok with it. He gave me my audio book. This chapter takes place nine months after the last chapter. Byakuya has a son named Ginrei and this is the last day on the job. I went kinda crazy on this chapter. But this maybe last story for a while. I have been asked to continue the story from the 'So He Creeped' series. I might do it, if I can come up with a decent story. Again thanks for supporting me with this bet and also reviews. Enjoy ________________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya woke up to see Gin looking out on the door to the garden.

"What are you looking at?" Byakuya asked.

"Letting your son know that he is not old enough to go outside by himself," Gin said as he turned around hold their son Ginrei in his arms.

Byakuya sat up in the bed with his arms out wanting to hold little Ginrei. Gin walked over and placed Ginrei on the bed. He crawled on the bed toward the waiting arms. Byakuya picked him up and smothered him with kisses until Ginrei started to giggled.

"Are you ready for today?" Gin asked as he got back in the bed with the both of them. He gave Byakuya a kiss as he watched Ginrei search for Byakuya's breast. Byakuya assisted him by opening his pajama top. Gin placed a pillow under Byakuya's arm so that Ginrei could find a comfortable position in Byakuya's arm. Gin always loved to look at the two of them when it came to that time. With the changes in Byakuya's hormones, they knew that Byakuya would develop breast during his pregnancy. It took his family and friends sometime to get used to seeing Byakuya body develop with breast and wide hips. His dark raven hair grew longer which was now below the bottom of his back. Gin was glad when Unohana encouraged Byakuya to consider breast feeding the baby. He was uncomfortable at first but Ginrei seemed to settle down when Byakuya would breast feed him. With encouragement from Gin, Byakuya continued to have 'quiet time' with Ginrei.

"Yes, I am ready for today. I am not going to look back or have any regrets," Byakuya said as he looked at Ginrei sucking on his breast with his eyes closed.

Gin started to place more pillows behind Byakuya's back to give him support when he is feeding Ginrei. "Okay, I will not ask you anymore. I know that you are serious and that will be the end of this discussion with me." Gin smiled and gave Byakuya a kiss. Ginrei must have felt Gin close by because he reached out to Gin and grabbed his finger as to keep his close. Gin got very close the Byakuya. He laid his head on Gin's shoulder as both of them smiled their baby.

After a few moments, they heard a knock at the door. They heard a familiar voice. "Hey, I come to get my grandson so I can feed him some breakfast and get him ready for the day."

"Come in mama," Gin said. Aimi came in the room and saw Ginrei attached to Byakuya's breast.

"Look at him," Aimi said as Ginrei looked at his grandma and started to smile. He pushed Byakuya away and started to reach for Aimi. She held her hands out and grabbed Ginrei. She gave him kisses on his face until he started to giggle. "Tell your daddy you will see him later. Give him a kiss." Ginrei was held down low enough to give Byakuya a kiss. Byakuya leaned forward and accepted a kiss from Ginrei. Gin had worked his way over to give his mother a kiss and Ginrei a kiss too.

"Bye Bye baby," Byakuya cooed as the two left the room.

"Let's go and see your granddaddy. He's making breakfast this morning," Aimi said as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

Gin removed the covers off Byakuya and pulled him out of the bed.

"Time to get ready because Renji will be sitting out on the steps waiting for you," Gin said as he pulled Byakuya to the bathroom. Byakuya was pulling back. Gin pulled harder to make Byakuya fall in his arms. "Let's play house. We got a couple of hours before we have to be out of the house," Gin said as he got Byakuya close enough to kiss him and drag him in the bathroom for their shower.

"You better stop Gin, what if I am not in the mood?" He laughed as he closed the door.

After an hour, Gin and Byakuya came in the kitchen where Aimi was trying to feeding Ginrei. Everyone had on their 'kitchen robes'. These robes are for Ginrei because he is learning to feed himself. Most times Ginrei has food everywhere except his plate. He was in his high chair with mashed food all over his mouth, face and hair. He held out his hand with all the food on it to Byakuya. He leaned down and kissed his hand like he was eating what was being fed to him. Ginrei smiled and gave his daddy a kiss. Byakuya then sat at the table with Gin on one side and Ginrei on the other.

They loved the kitchen because it was one of the rooms that Byakuya built before they moved back to the Kuchiki Manor. After the incident with Keiko Toshiko, the kitchen in Gin's house became a gathering place. Since Kyoshi and Aimi decided to stay with them for a while, Byakuya wanted to make their part of the manor more family oriented. Since Kyoshi loved to cook, Byakuya made the kitchen smaller and got rid of the staff. Aimi wanted to stay and help Byakuya care for Ginrei, so Gin wanted a family room for them. Between the kitchen and the family room, they wanted to make the mansion more of a loving home than a place to live. When Rukia and her friends would come over to see her nephew, it always ended in the kitchen. Rukia and Byakuya started to have better relationship and Rukia started to understand Gin more.

"Are you ready for today, Byakuya?" Kyoshi asked as he placed a breakfast plate in front of Byakuya and Gin.

"I am ready. This is the day that Gin and I have been working for together. I trust Renji will do well.

_About eighteen months ago (Flashback)_

_Since the fifth Division needed a captain, the commander asked that names be entered replacements. Byakuya took this opportunity to speak to the commander about his situation and leaving the Gotei Thirteen. The commander was very hesitant about granting Byakuya his wish unless he put his lieutenant's name as a replacement. After three months, the list was narrowed to the top three candidates. Renji's name was on top with Hisagi second and Kira third. The commander wanted Byakuya and Gin to be in charge of their training. _

_Later that day, he called Renji into his office. When Renji entered, Byakuya was standing, looking out of the window._

"_Renji, I mean, Abarai fukutaichou please come in." _

_Renji came in the office and bowed to his captain. "You wanted to speak with me?"_

"_About three months ago, the commander wanted us to present names of lieutenants who we felt were candidates for captains," Byakuya continued to look out the window. "I placed your name in as a candidate to be considered." Byakuya turned and placed a book on his desks. _

"_You made the list," Byakuya stoic stance did not change, "in fact you were the top candidate. This book will help you in your studies for the captains' exam. I will help you prepare for the administration side, which you have a very good grasp of and my hus…. I mean Ichimaru taichou will assist in combat skills." Byakuya finally turned and looked at Renji who looked shocked and surprise. "Congratulations, Abarai fukutaichou." They both stood in silence for about thirty seconds. Renji broke the silence._

"_Are you sure, I mean, thank you, no, no, I . . mean," Renji said, "Thank you, Kuchiki Ichimaru taichou." Renji bowed. As he walked to the desk, to get the book, he looked at his captain._

"_Do you think I will have what it takes for Fifth Division Captain?"_

"_Renji, I place your name in because," Byakuya looked Renji in his eyes, "I want you to become the captain of Sixth Division." _

"_There is no way I can replace you."_

"_Renji, if I did not think you could do this, I would not have placed your name as a candidate. Besides," Byakuya place his hands on his small swollen stomach, "I am four months pregnant. I want to be home with my child." He smiled as he rubbed his hands over his stomach. "That is why I am wanted to help you. Gin is going to help also. But your friends, Hisagi and Kira, made it also. We will help them also. You were the strongest out of the three, so we were ordered to work with you first."_

"_So, if I am to be the captain of the sixth division, who get the fifth?" Renji smiled jokingly._

"_Don't worry about it Abarai," a voice came from behind him said, "we got you now." Renji turned to see Gin standing in the door. Renji always wonder how he and his captain stayed together for so long. "Just you be ready for you training tomorrow. You be at the field before sunrise." Renji turned and got his book and bowed to both the captains as he left the room. _

"Yeah, we both have been working on this. Renji will be just fine," Gin said as he got up after he finished his breakfast. Gin saw that Ginrei was getting sleepy. He cleared his plate from the table and picked up Ginrei from his chair. "Now little man, it is our quiet time." He placed his head on Gin's shoulder and closed his eyes as his back was being rubbed by his Poppa Gin. "Let's get you cleaned up for the day." They both left the kitchen. Aimi, Byakuya and Kyoshi continued to eat their breakfast and have small talk around the table.

After Ginrei's bath, Gin sat in the rocking chair with Ginrei in his arms. He hummed a lullaby as he rubbed his back. Ginrei had just closed his eyes when Byakuya came in the room.

"He's asleep," Byakuya whispered as he stroked Ginrei's cheek and leaned down to kiss Gin. Byakuya gently picked up Ginrei and placed him in the crib. Gin placed the blanket over him and they both kissed their baby and left the room.

Gin and Byakuya got dressed, kissed Aimi, hugged Kyoshi and were out the door. Renji was there to walk his captain to work. Gin kissed Byakuya and told him he would see him at the meeting. He had to go ahead to speak with Shuhei and Kira.

"Renji, please make sure he is not alone. If I find him walking alone," Gin smiled as he placed his hand around Renji's chin, "I will kill you." Gin continued to smile as he patted the side of Renji's face. He turned, winked at Byakuya and flashed away.

Renji looked at Byakuya. They started to walk toward the Sixth Division.

"Your husband is scary. Was he kidding?" Renji said as he kept close to his captain.

"He is just being overly protective and yes, he was just kidding, kind of," Byakuya said with sly smile.

They talked about the exam Renji took the other day and also about the vote that was to come up at today's meeting. They also talked about why his family moved to the mansion.

"Renji, you are to move in the third division captain's housing because the sixth division housing was always Kuchiki manor. Since we decided to move to the manor, the housing will be yours, I mean for sixth division."

As they came close to Sixth Division, Renji stated that he needed to pick up some paperwork but did not want him to be late for the meeting. Byakuya told Renji to go ahead. Ukitake and Kyoraku were walking by and told Renji they would walk Byakuya to the meeting since they were going to the meeting also.

The three captains walked towards the First Division.

"How is my godson, Ginrei doing today?" Ukitake asked.

"He is fine. He's trying to feed himself, and he walking more. Gin caught him trying to go outside to the garden this morning. He is becoming a hand full," Byakuya said as he smiled about the events this morning.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ukitake asked him.

"As I told everyone today, yes I am. Of course, I will miss it but my life has changed so much over the last year," Byakuya said.

"Besides, if this one is a girl, your life is going to change again," Kyoraku said and he placed a hand on Byakuya's stomach. "How much time before my godchild comes in this world?"

"I am in an 'any day' now. So after today, I am on bed rest," Byakuya said as he placed his hand on top of Kyoraku's hand. "Besides, Gin always joked about keeping me pregnant for five years but this one is the last one for a while. Ginrei got us on our toes already and when 'Gina' is born, I got a feeling we are going to have our hands full."

They continued to walk until they reach the meeting hall. Gin was standing outside with Renji, Shuhei and Kira. Gin saw the three captains walking toward him.

"Good morning, sirs," all of the lieutenants said as they bowed in unison. After they were acknowledged, Gin dismissed them.

"I guess I have to keep you moving," Gin said as he joked with Byakuya.

They were in the meeting room. Byakuya was sitting with pillows all around him to give him support. Gin was sitting next to Byakuya and Ukitake was on the other side. As the meeting began, both Gin and Byakuya could not vote because both were closely involved with Renji's training. They too were subject to questions. As the meeting progressed, Renji was asked in to take the oral examine and a Q&A section. After Renji was excused, they went over all their notes and it came to a vote.

After the vote, Renji was called back into the room. He stood in front of the group as Yamamoto announced the results.

"Renji Abarai; based on the result of all test taken," Yamamoto said, "I hear by accept your application for the position of captain of the Sixth Division."

At that time, Gin and Ukitake helped Byakuya get up. Byakuya took off his haori and assisted Renji with putting it on. Byakuya bowed to Renji and stood in front of the group. The commander spoke again.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Ichimaru, you have served the Gotei Thirteen well. You have assisted Ichimaru taichou with the training of our new captain and also with the continued training of Hisagi fukutaichou and Kira fukutaichou. I know that you have your reasons to resign your captain's position. It is anything I can do to stop your resignation?"

Byakuya looked at Gin then he looked at his hands that lay on his stomach. He smiled. He looked back at the commander. "No, there is nothing you can do to change my mind," Byakuya said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Ichimaru, I hereby accept your resignation for the position of captain of the Sixth Division," Yamamoto said.

Byakuya smiled and was about to bow when Yamamoto continued.

"But, I will not allow you to leave the Gotei Thirteen. I will not allow you to seal your zanpakuto. You are one of our most powerful shinigami and you will continue to be a part of the Gotei Thirteen. We will not interfere with your decision, but when needed, we will call on you." Yamamoto cleared his throat before Byakuya could interrupt. "I hope that we never have to call on you. Byakuya Kuchiki Ichimaru, you are excused."

Byakuya looked at Gin as he bowed and walked out of the room. Sasakibe helped Byakuya with his shoes and escorted outside to where Aimi holding Ginrei. Kyoshi walked up to Byakuya to help him to the area they were waiting for him.

"What happened? You look upset," Kyoshi asked as he held Byakuya's hand.

"They let me go as captain but will not allow me to leave the Gotei Thirteen." Byakuya looked Kyoshi in the eyes. He looked in Byakuya eyes and saw how upset it made him. "I don't understand why?" He walked him over to Aimi who was patting the back of a sleeping Ginrei. Byakuya smiled as he was about to take him when Gin came out with the other captains.

"Hey Bya," he said as he cupped Byakuya face in his hands and kissed him. When he finished he looked into his eyes. "See the Soul Society is still standing even after I kissed you in public," Gin smiled as he thought how Byakuya said that if they ever kissed in public, all of Soul Society would fall into despair. He continued to look at Byakuya. He smiled widen as he looked deeper into his eyes. "It's time isn't it?"

Byakuya smiled and said, "This was supposed to be Renji's day. Not our day or her day." Byakuya looked and as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well, let's get you over to Fourth Division. Can you walk?" Gin asked as concern came over his face.

"Yes, I walked here, didn't I?" Byakuya said as he went into his stoic stance.

Gin told his parents. They all started to walk toward Fourth Division. Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku caught up with them. Kyoshi and Aimi told them that Byakuya is in labor and we are going to Fourth Division. Unohana went ahead and told them she would be there to meet them when they arrived.

Aimi, Kyoshi, Ukitake and Kyoraku walked behind Gin and Byakuya. Kyoshi held his sleeping grandson in his arms.

"Aimi, do you think they know?" Kyoraku asked in a low tone.

Aimi smiled and placed her arm in Kyoraku's arm. "All they know now is they love each other and they love their children. What they don't know how important their children are to the survival of the Soul Society."

"When the time comes, we will tell them," Kyoshi said as he hugged Ginrei. He looked at Gin and Byakuya walking ahead of them, holding hands. "For now, let them enjoy their life."


End file.
